Interwined Love
by Silverstar13
Summary: Not very good at summaries.Harry and Ginny are going out and she's jealous of harry's cousins Anyta and Alex. Please READ & REVIEW
1. The Beginning of our Love

**A/N: Hi guy this is my second fic actually the first one I'm going to post because the first one I took it out because I started college and I couldn't keep posting the chapters but any way I hope you like this one ok. I started writing this fic a few moths ago but I couldn't publish it before because I was busy with college and well you know the drill. Any way, Thanks if you read and like the story and if not review and tell me what you didn't like please. Take care **

Background:

Harry defeated Voldie in his fifth year and he is blaming himself for Remus' death. Harry was living with Sirius the ministry found out that Pettigrew was the traitor and Sirius had come clean and was now Harry's legal guardian. The summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts he was staying at the Burrow because Sirius was in a mission with the Department of Magical Creatures in America so Harry had to stay there even though he was old enough to stay home alone. This time that Harry was in the Burrow he realized that he fancied Ginny. They started to spend more time together rather than with the rest of the family. A couple of weeks before their return to Hogwarts Hermione came to stay at the Burrow because her parents had to go to a conference out of town. Ginny and Harry started dating by the end of their summer, a week before school started, They didn't want to tell anybody for the moment because they weren't sure of the reaction the Weasley family and Sirius.

Chapter one

The Beginning of our Love 

Ginny's POV

The summer before my sixth year we started dating, everything was fine except that every where we went Harry was getting more attention from the girls and the jealousy started to emerge from within me. He ignored them as usual he only has eyes for me. The day before heading back to Hogwarts Harry decided to ask my family for permission to date me. He decided to do it at dinner. I was horrified, but I didn't oppose because one way or the other they had to know and what's better than to find out from Harry or me? Right??.

We were all eating dinner when he stood up. "May I talk to you all for a minute?" Harry asked looking at my parents.

"Yes, yes of course my dear boy" mum said glaring at everyone to shut up.

"We wanted to ask you something" said Harry taking my hand and I stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley is it ok with you and your family if Ginny and I dated?" he said giving me a soft smile. All of my brothers stared from Harry to mum and dad like if waiting for mum to explode.

"Oh Arthur our baby is a young woman now" mum said and started to cry.

"Well??" I asked anxiously "are you going to give us permission to date?"

"Oh sorry, yes, of course we are going to give you permission. You have our blessings" dad said shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I appreciated, and I promise you I'm going to take good care of Ginny." Harry said giving me a hug. Mum and dad left the kitchen, and then all my brothers stood up.

"Well Harry, we give you permission to date our baby sister but if you ever hurt our sister you are going to have to deal with the six of us do you understand?" Bill said and all of my brothers were nodding to reassure Harry what Bill said. Harry just nodded.

"Just leave us alone, because if I find out that you did something to hurt Harry in any way possible I'm going to give the Bat Boogey Hex that Charlie taught me a very good use, and you know damn well that I will." I said then taking Harry's hand. I dragged him upstairs to my bedroom where we were sitting on my bed.

"That went well" he said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yes it did" I said giving Harry another kiss but this time it was a more romantic kiss and when I was about to pull away I bit Harry's lower lip and he moan with pain.

"Hey why did you do that for?" he asked.

" I don't know I just felt like doing it" I said and then kissed him again.

"I better go, we leave tomorrow and I have to get my stuff ready" Harry said standing up.

"OK , good night Harry" I said in defeat.

"Good night Gin, sweet dreams" Harry said and gave me another kiss but this time he bit my lip and didn't let go for a few seconds.

"Hey no fair" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. There was a knock on the door so we pulled back.

"Can I come in?" Hermione said.

"Sure" we both said. The door opened and Hermione came in.

"I didn't want to bother you but I am sleepy and I want to go to bed if you don't mind?" she said shyly.

"Its ok I was about to go to bed anyways" Harry said giving me a good night kiss and giving Hermione a hug.

"Good night Harry" she said.

The next morning everybody was up early a side from Ron. We always have a hard time waking him up. We woke him up by 9:30 am. We ate breakfast and got ready to go. When we got to platform 9 ¾ we all said our good byes and went trough the wall. The ride back to Hogwarts was as always long. Harry and I went to a compartment at the end of the train. Hermione went to her Head Boy and Head Girl meeting and Ron went to the Prefects meeting.

"Hey Gin, what are you thinking?" Harry asked me pulling me closer to him.

"I was just thinking of what life would be after Hogwarts, may be we won't be together after Hogwarts." I said

"Ginevra Weasley don't ever say that again. Why do you say that? Do you want to break up? Because if you do just tell me and you'll be free. I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to, I love you Gin but if you don't I'll understand." Harry said, with a single tear running down his cheeks.

"I do love you Harry I would never want to be with another man in my life is just that these thoughts came to my mind while you were saying hello to some girls when we were getting in the train." I said hugging him and wiping the tear from his cheek.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Ginny, I thought I was going to loose you." He said hugging me tighter than before. The rest of the ride we stayed in silence and we kissed a few times.

We got to the station and heard Hagrid's voice calling the first year's students. We said hello to Hagrid then headed to the carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I took one and headed towards the castle. After the banquet we went to sleep. Next day we started to get ready for classes.

The first day of classes was tough. That day after all classes ended we were hanging out in the common Harry and I where chatting about our schedules and then Hermione started yelling because Ron had said she was a book worm "Oi Ron why do you always do that," then stomped out of the common room with tears in her eyes, " what did I do to her now?" Ron said. Harry and I gave him a disapproving look and went back to our conversation "I have double Potions with the Slytherins, then I have transfigurations with the Ravenclaws, and in the afternoon I have DADA with the Slytherins again, and Charms with the Hufflepuffs. What about you Ginny?" Harry said "well, I have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, then I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and in the afternoon I have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, and then Potions with the Ravenclaws." after we finish talking about our classes we kissed and then went our separate way to our dorms.

The next day Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other. She was still mad about last night. Harry and I were sick of listening to their arguments and decided to help them. The next few days passed by and they weren't taking to each other, so we started to develop a plan.

"How about if we lock them in a room until they make up" Harry said with a smile.

"No because Hermione will get us back and besides she's claustrophobic remember" I side with a smile on my face.

"What should we do?" asked Harry.

"I've got it" I said jumping up the sofa.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a shocked look.

"You see this weekend we get to go to Hogsmeade right so you are going to take Ron to The Three Broomsticks while I take Hermione shopping because I need to buy some stuff, but anyway back to the plan you are going to take Ron to the Three Broomsticks and wait for us there and try to convince Ron to apologize to Hermione and I'm going to try and soften Hermione so she can accept Ron's apology then we are going to leave them alone so they can set their things straight. Meanwhile you and me are going to have a romantic evening in the café near the Three Broomsticks, the one called "_Tarde De Amor_", and then we are going to go pick them up and come back to the castle. What do you think about that Mr. Potter? " I said with a sexy smile.

When we finished our plan we were the only ones left in the common room, like the couple we are we started snogging and while we were kissing I started to unbutton Harry's shirt and then he pulled back "Ginny, don't please" Harry said with a quiet voice. We didn't notice the sound of foot steps coming down from the stairs, it was Ron. He didn't say anything he stood in the stair way so we were not able to see him "Why Harry? Don't you want me? Don't you love me?" I said with a hint of hurt in my voice "No Ginny, it's not that, of course I love you and I do want you with all my being but this is not the moment, the time nor place to start our first love-making experience, and besides if Ron comes down and finds us in an awkward position to put that way, god knows what he'll do to us specially me, but please don't think I don't love you ok?" Harry said then he gave me a sweet little peck in the lips and to that I responded " I love you too, and I'll wait with you, I just thought that's what you wanted because I heard some girls talking about how you were this young man that needed a young woman by his side not a stupid little girl like me."

"listen to me Ginny I wouldn't change you for anybody in the entire universe no one is better for me than you and besides you might be little but you are not stupid, if you were stupid you would not have had the top marks of your year and you wouldn't get back at your brothers every time they prank you or do something mean to you. Aren't I correct??" said Harry.

"I guess your right, I never thought you were going to reject me though" I said with a puzzled look I never imagine that Harry would give up the opportunity to get into my knickers, but I guess I was wrong.

"Ginny, to me a relationship is not only snogging and having sex, to e a relationship consists in caring for each other, going out on dates, respecting each other, and protecting you from everyone in this world and the next one" Harry said turning bright red.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much I'll never want to be with another person in my life" I said with tears in my eyes

We started kissing and the we heard Ron's foot steps but he wasn't coming to where we were he went back to his dorm.

Harry's POV

After Ginny went to bed I went to my room Ron was sitting in my bed waiting for me I went into the bathroom changed into my Pj's, brushed my teeth and went back out.

"Look Ron, I swear we didn't do anything wrong we were just talking" I said with a nervous look.

"I know" Ron said with a smile on his face

"What do you mean you know" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I was going to ask you what should I do about Hermione, I want to apologize to her for what I said so I sat up on y bed I saw you weren't there so I thought you were still in the common room with Ginny, I was ready to kill you but when I got there I saw that Ginny was unbuttoning your shirt I was going to run and hit you when I saw that you stop her and told her to stop, and her asking you if you didn't want her and love her, basically I heard everything and I realized that you respect my sister and that you'll never hurt her, and that got me thinking more about Hermione so I ran upstairs to write her a letter to apologize" Ron said and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Well, first of you spied on us, I cannot believe you'll do that, but I understand you and I forgive you for that and don't worry I'll tell Ginny but not everything so you don't get in trouble with her. Secondly, why don't you let me see what you have written so far, so I can help you, all right." I told him with a smile

"Deal but please don't tell Hermione about it. I want to give it to her this weekend." Ron said

"Wait this weekend???" I said remembering Ginny's plan.

"Yes I was planning on asking her to go on a date with me this weekend. Why do you think is a bad idea" Ron said with a worried look

"No, it's not that" I said to him and then told him Ginny's plan and that he didn't need to worry about anything.

"Thanks mate I will owe you forever" Ron said and he went to his bed and fell asleep, as for me I laid down in my bed and couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and what I had said to her. I do love her and that won't change no matter what.

Ginny's POV

After I went to y dorm I saw someone sitting on my bed. I didn't pay much attention and went into the bathroom changed into my Pj's and brushed my teeth. When I went back into the room I notice that the girl in my bed was falling asleep.

"Hermione? Is that you?" I said with amusement because of the look on her face. It was a look of pain and pleasure don't know what she dreaming and don't want to know.

"Hey Gin, I was waiting for you" Hermione said while yawning.

"What for??" I said with curiosity.

"Well, the thing is that I'm tired of Ron being the git he is, and I decide to get a make over, and I need your help because I don't know where to go to get it, so I thought you might know." Hermione said looking unwavering.

"I know a place in Diagon alley called "True Colors" and I think they have a place here in Hogsmeade too. If you want we can go this weekend?" I said thinking this is great y plan is going to result better than I thought.

"Well, this weekend it is. I can't wait to see your brother's face when he sees the new me." Hermione said with a sharp but kind voice.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, Hermione wanted a make over A MAKE OVER. I almost fainted but by the way it is true Ron is a big git.

The next day I woke up early and took a shower and I decided to get a make over too. It was definite. I don't want to look like a little girl anymore besides I have some money saved and wanted to surprised Harry Saturday night but I guess its going to be Saturday afternoon. When I was ready I went down to the common room to wait for everybody else.

Harry's POV

I woke up around 7:15 and went to take a shower, while I was showering I started to think about Ginny's plan and decided to give Ron I make over whether I needed to force him or he might agree, but either way he was getting one, maybe change his hair color to a darker red, a different hair cut, an earring may be, and tan his skin a shade darker because he is too pale. I finished getting ready and headed down to the common room to wait for the others. When I got there only Ginny and Hermione were there.

"Ron hasn't come down yet?" I said in astonishment, while I gave Ginny a peck on the lips.

"No could you go fetch him please we are going to be late for breakfast." Ginny said.

I went back to my room and saw Ron sitting in the desk near the window writing in a piece of parchment. I headed towards him.

"Ron, what are you doing? We are going to be late for breakfast." I said to him with a questioning look.

"Oh sorry mate I didn't notice it was time for breakfast already I was finishing Hermione's letter, but I'm not sure this is a good idea. See she's been acting a little strange and I'm not sure if I should gave her the letter tomorrow." Ron said sadly and putting the piece of parchment in the drawer of his desk.

"Ron let's go eat then we'll worry about the letter I'm Hungry, lets go NOW" I said with annoyance.

"OK, OK Harry lets go" Ron said

We went back down stairs to find two annoyed girls. They stood up and walk to the portrait hole.

Ginny's POV

A few minutes after I arrived in the common room Hermione came down. She was smiling and humming a muggle song don't really know the name but it goes something like _nobody is gonna love me better I must stick with you forever, nobody is gonna take me higher I must stick with you. _Anyway she came into the room and just sat down beside me.

"and good morning to you too sunshine" I said to Hermione while she kept humming that muggle song.

"Sorry Gin, I was just thinking about making a truce with Ron where is he by the way?" She asked while searching the common room.

"he hasn't come down yet" I said. When Hermione was about to say something I saw Harry coming down the stairs.

"Ron hasn't come down yet?" Harry said giving me a peck on the lips

"No could you go fetch him please we are going to be late for breakfast." Ginny said.

So Harry went back to his room to go fetch Ron while Hermione and I waited for them to come down.

"Hey Hermione do you think Ron is going to accept your truce?" I asked thinking that my brother is too thick headed to apologize to anyone except mom and dad.

"Well, I don't know maybe but if he doesn't get down quickly I'm going to leave to go eat breakfast" Mione said with annoyance.

When they came down Ron seemed a little out of place like if he was upset. Then we stood up and walk to the portrait hole.

"Finally, I thought you went back to sleep." said Hermione giving Ron a dirty look. Ron just looked down and walk past Hermione and giving her a disappointed look.

"What was that all about? He didn't even try to argue back?" Hermione said.

"Maybe he is sick, or may be he doesn't mind you saying rude comments to him? Weird how does he says rude comments to you and you get mad and you say rude comments to him and he doesn't fight back." Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"You know Mione I never thought that you were that thick headed" Harry said with a disapproving look and racing down the corridor to catch up with Ron.

"You know Hermione, Harry is right. You shouldn't treat Ron like that, he might be a git sometimes but he is a sensitive guy when he is not being a git obviously," I said while Hermione just stood there trying to catch up what Harry and I just said. We started to walk a little faster and passed through where Ron and Harry were standing talking. We got to the Great Hall and hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat down. A few moments later Ron and Harry came in and sat down Harry next to me and Ron next to Harry.

We ate in silence. Nobody wanted to speak because neither of us wanted to make things worst, so we finished eating and headed to our separate classes.

"See you guys later" I said giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips before heading to class.

"Bye Gin" the three of them said in unity.

Harry's POV

"Finally, I thought you went back to sleep." said Hermione giving Ron a dirty look. Ron just looked down and walk past Hermione and giving her a disappointed look.

"What was that all about? He didn't even try to argue back?" Hermione said.

"Maybe he is sick, or may be he doesn't mind you saying rude comments to him? Weird how does he says rude comments to you and you get mad and you say rude comments to him and he doesn't fight back." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"You know Mione I never thought that you were that thick headed" I said with a sad tone in my voice and run down the corridor to catch up with Ron.

"Hey Ron wait up" I yelled to Ron and he stopped for me to catch up.

"Why did you storm out like that?" I asked

"You know Harry, I thought things could be different with Hermione but now I don't think so she is not going to forgive me, after the comment she made earlier" Ron said and I could see his eyes were full of tears.

"You know Ron you should think like that, think that tomorrow you are going to ask her out on a date and that you are going to apologize and tell her that you like her besides I have a very good plan." I said with an devilish grin on my face.

"What plan? You are scaring me you know. Anyway what should I say to her when I ask her to go on the date with me?" Ron said confused

"We are going to talk about that later for now let's just eat and go to classes OK" I said sitting down in the Gryffindor table between Ron and Ginny, and in front of Hermione.

We ate in silence. Nobody wanted to speak because neither of us wanted to make things worst, so we finished eating and headed to our separate classes.

"See you guys later" Ginny said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before heading to class.

"Bye Gin" the three of us said in unity while heading the opposite direction to where Ginny was heading.

Later that day, after we were done with classes. Ginny and I were sitting near the lake enjoying the view and enjoying each other. Ginny and I snogged for a while then we started to share our plans for tomorrow.

"I want to take Ron to this place called "True Colors" to give Ron a make over and then take him shopping, what are you going to do?" I asked my adorable girlfriend while hugging her tighter.

"Well, Hermione wants a make over so I was planning on taking her to the same place but at different times of course and I was planning on getting a make over too and go shopping too. What do you think about that Mr. Potter" Ginny said laying down on the grass.

"Well, I think you are perfect the way you are and don't need a make over, but if you really want one you should get one and I will pay for it, and even though I love the way you look right now I bet I will love ore the way you are going to look after that make over" I said positioning myself on top of her and kissing her fiercely. As I kissed her she knock me over and sat on top of my lower abdomen almost on top of my manhood, and then started to unbutton my shirt and taking it. After she took my shirt off she took her blouse off and was just wearing her bra.

"I just want to see you without your shirt, I just want to feel the warmth of your body next to mine, if you don't mind that is?" Ginny said with a seductive voice that I couldn't resists and she knew it.

"Of course I don't mind I will love to feel the softness of your peachy skin, smell the strawberry fragrance of your hair and taste the sweetness of your lips." I said setting her on top of me so that she was laying on top of my half naked body. We stayed in that position until sundown. We put our clothes back and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. When we got back there were only a couple of people left including Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting in a table doing homework and Ron was sitting on a couch near the fire and staring out the window. Ginny and I curled in an armchair and she fell asleep. I took her to her room.

"Good night my love" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Harry, I love you" she mumbled and went back to sleep.

I went back to the common room to find only Ron still gazing out the window. "Hey mate lets go to sleep, we need to save energy for tomorrow, because tomorrow its going to be a long day" I said yawning.

"Yes it will be" Ron said.

We headed to the room and went to bed thinking on what was going to happen the next morning. Even though its just another weekend at Hogsmeade its going to be a very special weekend for Ron and Hermione.

Ginny's POV

That afternoon after we were done with classes Harry and I went for a walk near the lake. We sat down on the grass and started to kiss well more like snogging, and after a while we shared our plans for tomorrow.

"I want to take Ron to this place called "True Colors" to give Ron a make over and then take him shopping, what are you going to do?" He asked me while hugging me tighter and it looked like he didn't want me too breath.

"Well, Hermione wants a make over so I was planning on taking her to the same place but at different times of course and I was planning on getting a make over too and go shopping too. What do you think about that Mr. Potter" I said laying down on the grass.

"Well, I think you are perfect the way you are and don't need a make over, but if you really want one you should get one and I will pay for it, and even though I love the way you look right now I bet I will love more the way you are going to look after that make over" Harry said positioning himself on top of me and kissing me rather tenderly a different way e had never kissed me like that before. As he kissed me I knock him over so that he was laid on the grass and sat on top of his lower abdomen almost on top of his manhood, and then started to unbutton his shirt and taking it. After I took his shirt off, I took my blouse off and was just wearing my bra.

"I just want to see you without your shirt, I just want to feel the warmth of your body next to mine, if you don't mind that is?" I said with a seductive voice that I knew he couldn't resists.

"Of course I don't mind I will love to feel the softness of your peachy skin, smell the strawberry fragrance of your hair and taste the sweetness of your lips." He said setting me on top of him so that I was laying on top of his half naked body. We were hugging each other and stayed like that until sundown. Then I buttoned back Harry's shirt and he put my shirt back on my peachy skin covering my breasts. We kissed and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. When we got back there were only a couple of people left including Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting in a table doing homework and Ron was sitting on a couch near the fire and staring out the window. Harry and I curled in an armchair and I fell asleep. He took me to my room. Harry set me in my bed and stared at my for a while.

"Good night my love" Harry said giving me a very sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Harry, I love you" I mumbled and fell back to sleep.

The next morning……….

**For those of you who don't speak Spanish the name of the café "_Tarde De Amor_" means "Afternoon of Love" I couldn't come up with a better name because I was running out of time.**

**The song Hermione was humming is "stickwitu" by the Pussy Cat Dolls.**

**A/N #2: thank you for reading I hope you liked my fist chapter and please review doesn't matter if is a good review or a bad review just tell me what you think about my fic so far thanks until next chapter bye.**

PinkFairy13


	2. The Make Overs

**A/N: in this chapter there are going to be four or five new characters Kara, Kenya, Anyta, Alex, and Angel and the clerk from the clothing store.**

**Kara** is the owner of the "True Colors." she is the witch who helps Harry and Ginny with their make overs.

**Kenya **is Kara's sister and co owner of the "TC." she helps Hermione and Ron with their make overs.

**Anyta** is Harry's cousin (his mom had another sister, but she lived in America and Harry just saw her and her children twice a year before he started Hogwarts after Harry went to Hogwarts he didn't see the because they came to visit when he was still in school) she was just a year older than Harry (she is 18 years old). She has green eyes just like Harry (a trait from her aunt Lilly) and red hair just like her aunt Lilly and her mom Layla (Layla was 3 years older than Lilly).she was slim, and very beautiful. She had her curves in the right places and was some what shorter than Harry not too short though.

**Alex **is Anyta's twin sister she too has green eyes but she has blonde hair like his dad. She had the same type of body as her twin but she was taller than Anyta, same height as Harry. The only difference between Anyta and her is that Alex was much more of a lover than a fighter. Anyta always gets in trouble and Alex helps her to get out of it.

**Angel** is Harry's cousin too Alex and Anyta's older brother (he is two years older than Harry, 19 years old to be exact). He was tall and very handsome he had greenish eyes not quite green but a mixture of green and brown, he was very muscular he plays Professional Quidditch in a team for America.

**That's all you need to know for now.**

Chapter Two

The Make Overs 

Ginny's POV

The next morning I woke up to find Hermione already up and getting ready to go to Hogsmeade to get her make over. She just smiled and continued doing what she was doing when an owl started to scratch the window. I went and open the window to let the owl in and it flew to Hermione giving her a piece of parchment.

"OH MY GOD" Hermione yell and I ran to her to see what was going on. It was the letter a letter from RON.

_Hermione_

_I know that you still mad at me for what I said to you but I apologize. I didn't mean for you to be mad at me this long. I was hoping for you o forgive me and was wondering if you wanted to get together when we go to Hogsmeade but first I got to do some things with Harry but I will see you around 3:30 in the Three Broomsticks, well that is if you accept._

_Ron_

"I can not believe my brother just apologized to you and asked you on a date. This is so great now we have to get ready to go get our make overs" I said running into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wait did you say make overs as in plural?" Hermione ask me from the bathroom door.

"Yes, I want to change my appearance not too much though. I just want a new hair cut, may be change my hair color but not drastically, change my wardrobe and may be tan myself. Why? Does that bother you?" I asked questioningly.

"No on the contrary I was going to ask you to get one with me I was scared to death, because I've never changed my appearance before." she said shyly.

"Oh OK. So what do you want to change?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking on straightening my hair, getting a new hair cut, new wardrobe, and changed my hair color to a lighter brown and may be even getting a nose ring" she said.

"I think it's a great idea. May be I should get one too." I said while getting out of the bathroom.

"Wait," I said "Have you responded to Ron yet?"

"NO" she said running to her desk and taking a piece of parchment and a quill.

She wrote the response and gave it to the owl to take it back to Ron. We headed down to the common room to wait for the guys but Hermione didn't want to see Ron right now. She wanted to wait until this afternoon.

"OK then just let me write a note to Harry telling him to meet me in the entrance of the castle after breakfast" I said writing the note and putting it in the back of the portrait hole where he could see it.

"wait" said Hermione charming the note.

"What's that for?" I asked curiously.

"Its, a charm that is only going to allowed Harry to see the letter, nobody else is going to see it until Harry touches the letter. By the way why do you want to see him after lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Can't I see my boyfriend before we go?" I said smiling

"Ok sorry." Hermione said

"Its ok, I just want to see him before we get our make overs that's all" I said. Then we made our way to the Great Hall.

Harry's POV

The next morning I woke up around 8:30 am to find that Ron was already up tying a piece of parchment to one of the owl's leg. I stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower when I went out the bathroom Ron was pacing aside his bed.

"What's wrong, Ron?" I asked while running my fingers through my hair.

"Hermione hasn't respond to my letter. I sent it 15 minutes ago" Ron was desperate.

"Don't worry she will answer even if it is to say no to your invitation" I said smiling causing Ron to freak out more.

"Don't say that, I'm already nervous because she hasn't answer for you to make those kinds of remarks" Ron said pacing again.

Then an owl flew in with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. The owl settle down in Ron's desk waiting for him to untied the parchment fro its leg, but Ron was struggling to get there he was freaked out.

"Come on Ron open the damn letter already." I said impatiently. Ron untied the letter from the owl's leg and open it. He waited for a few moments and the read the letter.

"I can't believe it" Ron said falling down into a chair.

"You can't believe what?" I said taking the piece of parchment from his hands.

_Ron _

_I accept your apology and I would love to go on a date with you this afternoon. I'll see you there. Oh by the way I might be a bit late because Ginny and I have some shopping to do before we go on a date with you guys. See you at the Three Broomsticks_

_Sincerely _

_Hermione._

_P.S. we are not going to see you until our date. Can you handle it on your own for a couple of hours._

"I can't believe it Hermione accepted your apology and agreed to go on a date with you all in the same day I can not believe it." I said in astonishment.

After Ro recovered from the shock we headed down stairs to go have breakfast. When we reach the common room it was almost empty aside from a couple of people. We walk towards the door when I saw this note in the back of the portrait hole.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to eat breakfast with you today. Hermione and I are going to eat with some friends please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Ginny _

_P.S. I'll see you in the castle's entrance right after you finish breakfast ok ._

Without further notice from Ron I put the letter in my pocket. When we got to the Great Hall I search the Gryffindor table for Ginny. She was sitting in the very front of the table with Hermione, Lavander, and the Patil twins. She turned around to look and caught me staring at her, she smile and sent a kiss in my direction. We sat down next to Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Thomas. We started talking about Quidditch and when we finish eating I glanced over to where Ginny was sitting to find her walking towards the Great Hall's doors. I waited until she was out of sight to go meet her in the castle's entrance.

Ginny's POV

After we left the common room we walked towards the Great Hall. We sat with Padma, Parvati, and Lavander. We started to talk about fashion and boys. I was getting bored, so I started to look around to see if I could get a glint of Harry. Suddenly I caught him staring at me from the doorway, and I sent hi a kiss. After I finish my breakfast I said goodbye to the girls and headed to the castle's entrance to wait for Harry. I wait it about 5 minutes and then he came.

"Hey Stranger I thought you weren't going to come" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Well, I think you thought wrong then. Didn't you?" He said putting his hands on my waist.

"Hey I was wondering are you going to take Ron shopping first, or are you going to take him to get the make over." I asked my handsome boyfriend.

"I don't know I was kind of hoping if you could help me I don't really know what to do I've never taken anybody there." Harry said.

" Ok this is what we are going to do. You take Ron shopping first, you have to spend about 2 hours shopping, this is how long its going to take for Hermione's make over mine should take about half an hour because I'm just getting a hair cut, I' changing my hair color and tanning y body I'm too pale. Then I'm taking Hermione shopping. You have to be very careful, because Hermione doesn't want Ron to see her before their date. So be on guard ok. We are leaving around 10:00 so that gives you until 12:30 to go shopping and then like around 12:45 you go in the shop ok? And if you finish shopping before tie just go into the Quidditch store next to the "True Colors" and wait for us to leave and then go in but make sure Ron does not see us leaving the place ok" I said looking around to check for Hermione or Ron.

"Ok then, oh and here are 1000 galleons for your make overs and your shopping. And I will see you around 3:30 in the Three Broomsticks" Harry said giving me a soft kiss in the lips.

"Harry, I can't accept this money?" I said in shock.

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"Because" I said.

"Because what?" Harry said irritated.

"Because I don't want to, I have my money to pay for our make overs." I said angrily.

"Come on Gin I just want you to spend this money. I know you have some money save for something special and I don't want you to use it for this. I want you to take this money as a gift like if I had given you a very expensive present for your birthday. Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry…" I started to say but Harry cut me off with a kiss.

"I don't want you to worry about it, I'm not doing it to insult you. I'm doing it because I love you and because I want to pay for everything my girlfriend wants. Ok?" Harry said hugging me.

"Fine, but its a lot of money just for the two of us. I don't think we are going to spend it all" I said.

"Well, you can split the money with Hermione so each get 500 galleons pay for your stuff separately so that way you have each money to do your own shopping and if there is money left just keep it I don't think it hurts to have some extra cash right" Harry said giving me the sack of money. I shrunk it and put it in my purse.

"Ok then see you later" I said walking towards the Great Hall to go find Hermione.

Later that morning Hermione and I were on our way to Hogsmeade to go get our make overs. When we were walking I told her about the money Harry had given me she was a bit mad at first but then I explained to her want Harry had said about the expensive present and she accept her half of the money. When we got to the place two ladies came to us. One took Hermione and the other took me. They introduce themselves.

"Ok my name is Kara and she is Kenya, and we are going to help you with your make overs" said the blonde lady that took me.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kenya while directing us to two chair in front of this two huge mirrors.

" I want to change my hair color to a lighter brown, a new hair cut that compliments my features, and I want my hair to be straight, no curls if possible, and get tanned, I also want you to pluck my eyebrows differently, I want to change my make-up and if you could give me tips on how to look more natural but sexy at the same time, and I want a tattoo, and a nose ring, a ruby if possible. And could you tell me what kind of clothes go with my figure and my new look." Hermione said with confidence.

"Hey that's a great idea Mione I'm going to get a tattoo and a nose ring too." I said grinning.

"Yes that won't be a problem" Kenya said taking out her wand.

"What about you my dear?" Kara asked looking at me.

"Well, I want a new hairstyle, change my hair color to a darker red, get tanned, and make-up. And basically how to dress because I have no clue to what goes with my figure. Oh and a tattoo and a nose ring, but I don't want a ruby want an emerald, the brightest green emerald you have. And that's about it" I said giving a last look to the old Ginny in the mirror.

"Ok then give yourselves a last look in the mirror and to each other because you are not going to be able to see anything until the change is complete" Kara said while taking out her wand.

"Ready?" asked Kenya.

"Yes" we both answer. They covered up the mirrors and conjured a wall between Hermione and me so we weren't able to see each other until the end. They got to work.

Harry's POV

After I gave Ginny the money she took off to go look for Hermione. I waited for Ron about ten minutes, he was late as always. I was about to go look for him when he came running and yelling.

"Sorry…mate,…I…was just…getting…some…money…from my…trunk" Ron said trying to caught his breath.

"Ron that won't be necessary. I am going to pay for everything but you can use your money to buy Hermione some flowers and a book for your date today." I said smiling.

"Are you sure mate I don't want you to spend so much money in me when you can spend it in something else" Ron said

"Don't worry about it, because money is made to spend it and I can't think on a better way to spend it than to spend it on my friends, besides you are not the only one getting some new stuff" I said smiling.

"So you are getting new stuff too? Why the change?" Ron said giggling.

"Not quite, but need new clothes because mine are Dudley's hand-me downs I didn't really care about looking good until I started dating Ginny. The thing is that I feel weird dressing all baggy and with Dudley's old clothes when she dresses so cute and I feel like I'm embarrassing her when we go out to Hogsmeade because of the way I look." I said and Ron just laugh.

"Come on mate let's get going or we are going to be late." Ron said

We made our way into Hogsmeade. When we finally got there we went into a store with muggle clothes. I started picking clothes for Ron and for myself because Ron was too busy flirting with the clerk, I just roll my eyes at him.

About an hour after we got to the door I started to get annoyed by Ron and the clerk, so I just waited about 15 more minutes. "Hey Ron come here for a second please" I howl at him. Ron came and stood next to me.

"What's up?" Ron asked

"What's up? Oh I don't know I'm doing your shopping for you? And why are you flirting with that girl when you're about to go on a date with Hermione? Dude I really don't understand you," I said giving him the clothes I picked out for him 10 dark blue jeans, around 15 shirts five of them were normal T-shirts and another five were collar T-shirts and the other ones were button-up shirts,(all the shirts were the right size to show his muscle he has better arms than me but I have better abs though), 3 belts, 2 pairs of tennis shoes one pair was all white and the other pair white with red lines, and a denim jacket, and most importantly dress robes because the ones he had looked like his aunt dress, and a sack with 500 galleons and told him to go pay.

"Are you going to look for more clothes" Ron asked looking at the amount of clothes I had. I had picked 15 shirts same as Ron but different colors though,(I choose my shirts to fit me perfectly to show my muscular body even though my arms weren't as muscular as Ron's but hey I have better abs), 10 jeans but mine were 5 dark blue and 5 a lighter blue but not too light, a denim jacket, 3 belts, 2 short coats to wear them on top of the shirts, 5 ties.

"Nope. I' just going to look for some tennis shoes and I'm done and we can go to the next store to look for something else and then we are going to another place so I can get a hair cut and then we are off to the Three Broomstick to meet with the girls" I said not wanting Ron to know about his make over and walking over to wear the shoes were I got 2 pairs of tennis shoes one pair was white and the other one was white with green lines different style from Ron's.

"OK I'll go pay for my stuff and wait for you outside" Ron said walking towards the witch in the front desk.

"It's this all" the witch ask.

"Yes, how much is it ma'am?" Ron ask as I stood behind him so that I could pay for my stuff after him.

" It's 200 galleons." the witch said and Ron just drop his mouth open. I just laugh.

"Ron hurry up and pay the lady I have to pay too you know" I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up" Ron groan. He paid the witch, shrunk his stuff put it in his pocket and went outside.

"Is this all?" the witch asked and I nodded. "its going to be 235 galleons." I paid the witch shrunk my stuff and follow Ron outside. I checked my watch to see what time was and it was 12:25 so I took Ron to the Quidditch store that was next to the "True Colors." We were looking around and bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey there" They said.

"Hey" Ron and I said in unison.

"So what brings you here to Hogsmeade?" I asked the twins.

"Well we where looking for a place here in Hogsmeade to add a local to our store. And what are you guys doing here" said George putting an emphasis in the word you.

"We are shopping" Ron said, while looking out the window to see if Ginny and Hermione had come out the place, when I was about to turn I saw them leave Ginny turn to the store and saw me staring at her and blew a kiss at me and waved her hand good bye I just smile and turn back to the conversation.

"Hey Ron lets go, want to go get my hair cut before going to the Three Broomsticks, sorry guys but we have to go." I said pulling Ron out the store.

"See you guys later" the twins shout.

We went in next door to the "True Colors" and two ladies came to us.

"May I help you?" a blonde witch said.

"Yes my friend here wants a make over" I said pointing to Ron who shot me a deadly look.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron said.

"I can't have you look like this with your new clothes, can I?" I said hoping we would understand.

"But why did you lie to me saying you were going to get a hair cut if you weren't going to?" Ron said.

"I didn't lie, I' getting a hair cut." I said smiling.

"Ok then" said the blonde. "My name is Kara and I'll take care of you young man" she said pointing her wand at me. 'And as for you Kenya is going to be right out to take care of you" Kara said and a few seconds later Kenya appeared from behind a curtain in the back of the room.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" Ron said shyly.

"Let's get to work." the witches said.

After they led us to two chairs in front of two large mirrors Kara said "what do you want to change of your appearance?"

"For him" I said. "I want you to give hi a new hair cut and darken his hair two shades, tan his body and if you could do something about his freckles. Oh and an earring, a hazel stone if you have one. And please don't let hi say other wise." I said giving Ron a devilish smile.

"What about you?" Kara said.

"I just want a new hair cut, get tanned just a shade darker, and earring a dragon fang, from a Hungarian Horntail to be exact, if you have one" I said.

"Actually we only have one dragon fang and you're lucky because it is from a Hungarian Horntail" Kara said and showing me the earring.

They finish with me and I took a look at myself I look rather different, but at the same time I could see it was still me. At exactly 2:30 pm they finish with Ron and he look very different. He didn't look like the Ron I saw a couple of hours ago. His hair was still red but it look like it was cover in blood it looked amazing. His freckles were still there but you could barely see them. Overall he looked better.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"for both or just you?" Kara asked.

"Just me" I replied.

"75 galleons" she said and I took out my little sack of money and paid her.

"and how much do I need to pay" said Ron taking out his little sack.

"150 galleons" Kenya said as Ron paid her.

"Can we use your bathroom? You see we need to change clothes before we leave your store. We got in like this but we want to make the full change before walking out of you door." I said confidently.

"Of course go right ahead" Kara answered.

We went into the bathroom and unshrunk the clothes and started to look for something to wear. Ron decided to wear a brown, white and gold button-up shirt with a pair of dark jeans and the white tennis shoes, and a muscle shirt underneath the button-up shirt. The shirt was long sleeved and the lines in the shirt went from north to south, he tucked the front part of the shirt in his pants and the back was hanging he wore a brown belt with a golden H in the buckle. The H standing for Hermione. As for me I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, the white with green lines tennis shoes, and was too wearing a button-up shirt but mine had green and purple lines, and was long sleeved too. The two top buttons were unbuttoned, and I was wearing a black belt with a green G in the buckle. We threw the old clothes to the trash and shrunk everything back as we went out the bathroom door we took one last glance at our selves in the mirror.

"Thank you for everything" I said shaking both Kara's and Kenya's hand.

"thanks" said Ron from the door.

"You are very welcome" the two witches said in unison as we left their local.

"We need to go buy something for the girls" Ron said pointing to a gift shop.

"Ok" I replied.

As we walked into the shop a flower caught my attention it was a white lily. I walked towards the flower. "I want a dozen of white lilies and a dozen of white orchids and another dozen of white roses please all mixed up together with a green bow" I said to the witch behind the counter and took a look at my watch and it read 3:00.

"Ron Hurry up its 3:00 already" I said turning back to the witch holding the three dozens of white flowers "How much is it?" I asked.

"60 galleons" the witch said giving me the flowers. Ron came with a dozen of sunflowers with a red bow and a crystal box that contain a book.

"What's that?" I asked curiously pointing at the book.

"A book of poems, I know she loves to read so what better way to tell her that I love her than with a book of the most romantic poems ever written" Ron said placing the flowers and the crystal box containing the book in the counter. "How much is it?" Ron asked.

"100 galleons" the witch said. Ron paid the witch and we made our way down to the café "_Tarde de Amor" _and went in to the rooms we had reserved by owl a couple of days earlier. The room were next to each other but were charmed so the people next door couldn't hear anything that was been said in the rooms. I left the flowers on top of a little table that was set up almost in the middle of the room with three candles lit up. The room smell somewhat like Ginny's shampoo. We went out of the place saying that we'll be back a bit later with our dates and headed to the TB to meet the girls.

Ginny's POV

After a couple of hours we were ready we looked amazing. I was stunned when I saw Hermione, she looked very beautiful and different. We stood up and took a look at ourselves in the mirrors.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Both or just you?" Kara asked.

"Just me." I said.

"150 galleons" she said and I paid her and kept looking at myself in the mirror.

"how much is it for me?" Hermione asked

"150 galleons" Kenya said and Hermione paid her. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"All we need now it's a new wardrobe" Hermione said.

"and I just happened to now exactly where you need to go" said Kara.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"The Store right down this street it's a green shop, they sell muggle and wizard clothing and its very cheap." Kara said giving us a smile.

We left the local and started walking. When we were walking past the Quidditch store I glance inside to find Harry but I notice him staring at me. I blew him a kiss and waved my hand and he just smile. When we got to the place a witch came to us.

"May I help you?" the witch said. She was short and skinny and had black wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"We want to buy some robes and muggle clothes." Hermione said to the short witch.

"Do you have something in mind?" the witch asked.

"No, we are just going to look for some clothes and then let you know if we need any thing else" Hermione said to the witch.

We started looking around and found a lot of clothes. After a couple of hours we had everything we wanted. Hermione had 20 shirts(5 corsets in different colors brown, red, blue, yellow, and orange. 5 strapless shirts, and 10 other shirts that were very beautiful but don't know how to describe them in very beautiful colors.), 15 pairs of jeans, a denim jacket, 5 skirts, 3 pairs of sandals, 2 pairs of laced high heels, a pair of white tennis shoes, 6 belts same colors as the corsets and a black one, and some dress robes black with red. As for me I had 20 shirts(same as Hermione but my corsets were pink, purple, green, black, and white), 15 pairs of jeans, 10 skirts, a denim jacket, 5 belts the same colors as the corsets, 3 pairs of sandals, 3 pairs of laced high heels, a pair of white with green lines tennis shoes, and some dress robes black with purple. Each of us bought a new make up kit that contained eyeshadows, lip gloss in every single flavor, eye and lip liners in many colors, lipsticks, and any other stuff that I really didn't know what was it. After all we went through our stuff and then when to the front counter to pay.

"Is it all?" the short witch that greeted us earlier

"Yes, this is all." I said.

"Are you going to pay together or separately?" the witch said.

"Separately." Hermione replied.

"Ok then." the witch said taking my stuff and putting it in boxes and then shrunk it and put it in a purple bag that said "_Have a nice day, come back again"_ with hot pink letters.

"How much is it?" I asked taking the bag.

"that'll be 230 galleons" she said. I paid the witch and waited for Hermione. The witch took Hermione's clothes put them in boxes and truncate and put the in the same kind of bag she put mine but her bag was pink with purple letters.

"How much is it?" Hermione asked.

"200 galleons" the witch said handing Hermione her bag.

"wait" Hermione said. "we can't go meet the guys like this. We have to change into something more fresh and cute."

"If you want you can use these room the witch said smiling and pointing to a room behind the counter.

"Thank you" I said and we got in the room and unshrunk the boxes. I took the purple corset and one of the skirts I bought a pair of black laced high heels and the purple belt. The belt had a green H and a green P in the buckle. As for Hermione she took the red corset and a pair of hip jeans, a pair of black sandals and the red belt. Her belt had a golden butterfly. After we change we shrunk everything back and put it in the boxes. We went out the room and thank the witch. We made our way into the streets of Hogsmeade and headed to the TB.

"Do you think Ron would like my outfit?" Hermione asked me shyly.

"I'm sure he will" I said. "What about me?" I continued, "do you think Harry will like it?"

"Oh I'm positive you look amazing." Hermione said and I just blushed.

"thanks, you look amazing too." I said giving her a smile.

"thanks" Hermione said.

When we got to the TB could not believe my eyes Harry was with two girls and a very tall guy and he was hugging the blonde chick and he gave her a peck on the cheek. I was very mad Hermione tried to hold me but she couldn't.

"HARRY" I yelled while walking over. When I got to where he was I slapped him right across the face. The girls just look at me with anger.

Harry's POV

We got to the TB at 3:15 and the girls weren't there, so we took our usual place near the back to the right hand corner. We were sitting drinking butterbeer when these three strangers walked by, and one of the girls stopped in front of our table while the other two went to the counter.

"Harry?" said a blonde girl.

"Yeah? Do I know you?" I asked with a strange look.

"Of course, I'm Alex your cousin." said the blonde with a smile.

"Alex? HOLLY SHIT. I haven't seen you in ages." I said hugging my cousin.

"Hey Anyta, Angel, look who I found." yell Alex to her twin and her older brother.

"HARRY" yelled Anyta while running towards me and giving e a hug.

"Hey man, Long time no see" said Angel shaking my hand.

"Oh sorry, this is one of my best friends Ron Weasley, Ron this are my cousins Alex, Anyta, and Angel." I said.

"Hey man." said Angel shaking Ron's hand.

"Hey nice to meet you" said Ron.

"Hi" Alex and Anyta said in unison and Ron just turned red.

"How are you guys its been a while since we've seen each other." I said motioning for they to sit down.

"Yeah every time we went to visit aunt Petunia said you were at a boarding school, so we never saw you since you turned 11." said Anyta.

"Wait…how did you guys get to Hogsmeade if this is a wizarding community?" I said confused.

"Well, our dad is a wizard. So we are witches and a wizard." Angel said.

"So that's why aunt Petunia didn't want you guys playing with me and Dudley when we were little? I see." I said giving the a funny look.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. And that's the reason we only visited twice a year." Alex said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked wondering why my three cousins were here.

"Well, I'm here because these two dragged me here but I'm leaving tomorrow night I have a Quidditch game on Thursday and I need to practice." Angel said smiling.

"You play Quidditch?" Ron and I asked with a smile on our faces.

"Yes its all he does." Alex said.

"We are here because we were tired of America and wanted to move closer to you so that we were able to see you. And we wanted to meet the owner of a trickster shop on Diagon alley wemble whizzes or something like that we have heard a lot of that shop and wanted to check it out but we stopped by and it was closed so we came here to look for a flat here in Hogsmeade and besides they told us the owner of the shop was here." Anyta said smiling.

"You mean Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" said Ron.

"Yeah that's the one." said Alex

"My brothers own it" Ron said to my cousins.

"Really can you do us the favor of introducing us?" both of my cousins said and Angel just roll his eyes.

"Sure" said Ron. "how about next weekend are you going to still be here?" Ron asked

"Yes, we are staying in a room here at the TB until we find a flat" Anyta said.

"Great I'll contact Fred and George telling them someone wants to meet them and we'll see them next Saturday around 2:00 pm. If that's all right with you?" Ron said waiting for their response.

"How about at 3:00 pm because at to we are meeting the owner of one of the flats we liked." said Alex.

"Ok then at three it is" Ron said.

"Hey we got to go but we'll see you guys later. And Harry owl us please we have a lot to catch up" said Anyta

"OK I will" I said.

We stood up and they gave me and Ron a hug and a kiss and that's when I heard…

"HARRY" Ginny yelled while walking towards me. When she got to where we were she slapped me right across the face. Anyta and Alex looked at her with anger.

**TB stands for Three Broomsticks just so you know.**

**A/N: That's it for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to say that if I have a lot of typos its not because I don't now how to write. It's because sometimes the keys of my laptop get stuck and don't type. But I'll try and proof read before updating ok . Thanks **

**PinkFairy13 **


	3. Harry and Ginny

-1**Sorry I didn't update before it's just that I've been busy with my school work and haven't had much time to write but here is chapter three. Hope you like it and Please READ & REVIEW**

_Previously:_

"_HARRY" Ginny yelled while walking towards me. When she got to where we were she slapped me right across the face. Anyta and Alex looked at her with anger._

Chapter Three

Harry and Ginny's Date

**Harry's POV**

"How dare you slap Harry?" Anyta told Ginny. Ginny had tears running down her face. I hugged Ginny and she try to pushed me but I hugged her tighter.

"Anyta its ok. She's my girlfriend" I said holding Ginny with one hand and massaging my cheek with the other. Ron was shocked, he wasn't paying much attention to the fight, couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione and Ginny had changed their appearances and they look rather nice. But he wasn't thinking about Ginny, he was looking at Hermione dumb folded.

"So that doesn't give her the right to slap you with no reason" Anyta said.

"She doesn't know about us" I said and Ginny started to sob harder.

"Oh, why didn't you tell her about us" Alex asked with curiosity.

"Because I thought you guys were muggles I didn't know aunt Layla had marry a wizard I thought uncle Howard was a muggle, I've never imagine he was a wizard." I said and Ginny snap her head up.

"aunt Layla??" Ginny asked with a confused look on her teary face.

"Yes, these are my cousins Anyta , Alex, and Angel" I said smiling.

"oh my god. Harry I'm so so sorry. I thought …. Oh" Ginny said sobbing harder than before.

" Hey guy we have to leave, sorry for the misunderstanding" Angel said looking at me and Ginny.

"We have to go see another flat" Anyta said. They walk out and I just stood there holding Ginny who was still sobbing.

"You know what why don't we go to the café it's almost 4:00 and if we don't get there we are going to loose our reservations." I said still hugging Ginny.

"Wait" said Ron. " What the hell happened to you Ginny why are you dressed as a scarlet woman."

"Ron, right now is nor the time or place for your scenes" Hermione said pulling him aside to let Ginny and me go out the bar first.

"Then when? When all the guys start asking me if they can date my sister, or if I can hook them up with her." Ron said furiously.

"Do you thin I'll let them do that? She is MY girlfriend and I won't let anyone near her, or hurt her, not even you got it?" I said giving Ron a disapproving. Then we went out the TB and made our way to the café when we were there Ron and I took our dates to the cubicles we reserved.

"Wait here" I said stopping Ginny in front of the door. "ok now close your eyes and don't peak."

"ok I won't but why all the mystery." Ginny said giggling.

I took her hand and guide her into the room. I let go of her hand and stood in front of her with the flowers I had bought earlier.

"Now open your eyes" I said putting the flowers in front of my face so that her first sight were the white roses, lilies, and orchids.

"Oh Harry they are gorgeous, thank you" she said and then she gave me a kiss.

She put the flowers on the table and then walk up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, but this tie her kiss was softer and kinder, it felt like the first time we kissed.

"I love you Harry and I'm sorry for slapping you I thought…"she was saying but I put my lips on hers to stop her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I would of done the same thing if I was in your place except I wouldn't of slap you I would of punch the guy you were hugging" I said holding her in my arms and kissing her again.

After we kissed we sat down to eat. We eat some sort of meaty plate no idea what it was but it was delicious. After we eat the meat, the desserts I ask for strawberries and cream, and Ginny asked for chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. After we were done the table disappeared and instead appeared a love couch a muggle TV and a muggle DVD player (that I asked for), and some DVDs. She sat on the couch while I was putting a movie in the DVD player. We were going to watch _"Tristan and Isolde." _It's a muggle story about two lovers that are separated by their kingdoms by fate reunited the but in different circumstances. We watch the movie in silence.

"Harry" Ginny said.

"Yes," I responded.

"Promise me something" she added.

"What ever you want" I said curiously for what she was going to ask.

"Promise me, that if someday we are separated for whatever reason you are not going to forget me as I will not forget you" she said looking straight into my eyes. I took her and set her in my lap so she was facing me.

"I promise I won't forget you if for some reason destiny separates us from each other" I assured her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my lips and she made her way to my right earlobe and started kissing it and then made her way to my neck. Then she placed her hands in my chest and started to unbutton my shirt. I had my hand in her back and was playing with the ribbon that tied her corset together. When she finish taking my button-up shirt off, she motion me to put my arms up so that she could take the muscle shirt off. After that I returned my hands to her back and pulled one end of the ribbon to untied it. The ribbon loosen up and I took it off. Her breasts were exposed. She then stood up and pulled me up she put her hands in my belt and undid it she did the same to my pants. I was left only with my boxers. I made my way with my hands from her back to the front of her skirt and undid it. Her skirt fell to the floor and she was left with only her knickers. She took my hands and put them in her back. I hugged her and lift her and walked back to the couch. I laid her down in the couch and stare at her naked body for a while. She gave me a smile and motion me to come to her. I approached her and laid on top of her I started to kiss her in the lips then made my way down to her neck, I kept going down her breast, her tummy and finally when I got to her bellybutton I saw a little green butterfly, she had a tattoo right under her bellybutton, when I kissed her bellybutton she giggle so I kept kissing her there. Then I went back to kissing her lips. I wasn't going to go further than that.

"Is that a tattoo under your bellybutton??" I said looking at her with amazement.

"Um yeah" she said looking away.

"Why a green butterfly? Why not pink or purple? Aren't those your favorite colors?" I said with curiosity.

"Well, for starters your eyes are green. And well I just wanted to have something that reminded me of you when I am alone in my room and besides you are not going to be here next year, so I needed something to remember you and to feel that you are here with me." She said giving me a kiss. Then she just stare at me.

"Harry" she said breaking the silence.

"Yes" I said to her looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

"I want you to make love to me right now" she said with a seductive voice that she knew I couldn't resist.

"What??? Are you sure??? I don't want you to rush things. If you are not ready its ok I'll wait no matter how long it takes you to be ready for this step in our relationship" I said giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

She than push me aside and sat up.

"I'm not rushing into things I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I want to make love with you" she said pulling me back to her.

I pulled away from her. I stood up and stare at her with love and amazement in my eyes. I could not believe I was going to make love with the woman I love since I was 12. She stare at me waiting for me to move. She stood up from the couch and walked to me, she pulled me and then push me to the couch. I fell and laid on it she sat down on top of me, to be exact she sat up right on top of my manhood and I moaned with pain and pleasure. I for one didn't want her to loose her pureness this way I want it to be special not on a couch in some room. So I did the hardest thing a man can do.

"Ginny I don't want to make love to you like this." I said. I could not believe what I was doing I was rejecting the woman I love.

"What??? Why ?? Is it because…. Oh my god. You had sex with someone else didn't you, I can not believe this you cheated on me." she said getting off of me and putting her clothes on again.

"NO, of course not. I would never cheat on you, I'll rather die than hurt you." I said getting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Than why won't you make love to me, you already touch me and saw me naked. Then why won't you." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"No love don't cry. It's just not the way I pictured it I want it to be a special occasion making it the way you wanted it to be, romantic, sweet, and you said you want it to be in a garden covered with the most beautiful flowers, and I just want to wait until I find that special place and the right moment." I said looking at her beautiful face with love in my eyes.

"oh Harry, I didn't know you wanted to do that for me. Oh Honey Bear I love you so much." she said placing a kiss on my lips.

"I didn't know you had a pet name for me" I said teasing her.

"What?? I don't have a pet name for you." Ginny said looking at e strangely.

"Then why did you call me Honey Bear?" I said to her and she turned red, as red as a tomato.

"Oh My God. I let it slip didn't I? That's what I used to call you before we were together only Hermione knows that. I didn't want the other girls in my dorm to know who I was talking about. So me and Hermione came up with that pet name. please don't be mad." she said still blushing. I just giggle.

"So all those times I was jealous of this other guy it was me all along. And why would I be mad?" I said remembering all those times Ginny and Hermione were talking about this guy Ginny liked.

"Wait… I started calling you that in my second year. That means you liked me since then?? Then why did you wait until this summer to ask me out." she asked curiously.

"For starters, when I realized I was in love with you, I thought you were over me because you started to hang out with us a bit more. Then, well you started to tell Hermione how amazing this Honey Bear of yours was so cute and amazing, and I just realize that I had lost you to another guy that I didn't even know who he was, so I just gave up hope." I said while putting on my clothes.

We sat down on the couch again and I hugged her and we stayed like that for a while until she spoke again.

"So what change your mind?" Ginny said smiling.

"Well, remember this summer when I got to the burrow that one night when you were outside by the little lake about 15 minutes into the woods from the burrow?" I said to her looking into her eyes.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this?" Ginny said looking at me in a funny way.

"Well, I was out in the woods that night too. I heard some strange noises so I walk towards the pond and I saw you taking off your clothes and getting into the little lake in your little swimming suit, and I stood there watching you for a while until you got out and dry yourself I was about to leave when you said _"Oh Harry why won't you look at me as more than Ron's little sister" _and then you wrapped yourself with a towel and sat there for a while I was going to tell you that moment that I was in love with you but then I remembered that you were still going out with Dean or so I thought. Anyway I couldn't bare seeing you just sitting there when I wanted to tell you that I loved you and hug you and kiss you until we both ran out of air." I said to her still hugging her.

"You heard that. Wait… you spied on me?" Ginny said with anger and getting up. She was about to leave when I pull her back to me.

"Ginny wait, I didn't mean to spy on you I didn't even know you were out on the woods that night. I just watched you swim I didn't mean to over hear what you said." I said. She tried to push me but she couldn't I held her tighter.

"I can't believe this. When were you planning on telling me this? I mean you were going to tell me right." She said looking at me.

"Yes, I was planning on telling you this tonight after our date, but I guess the subject came ahead from what I had planned." I said un wrapping her. I took the flowers and gave them to her. She just stood there in silence.

"If you want to leave me I'll understand." I said sitting back in the couch. She took the bag she had when we came in and walk towards the door. When she got to the door she turned. Back.

"I wish you would of told me before that way I wouldn't have made a fool of myself asking you to make love to me." She said. I raised my head and look at her. Was she breaking up with me? I didn't know. I felt tears running down my face, she didn't notice them and walked away.

I just sat there for a while and then I stand up and took my stuff. I conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote Ron and Hermione a note because I didn't want to disturbed them. I place the note in front of their door and headed out of the café. As a walk towards the castle I realized that Ginny didn't even cry. When I got to the castle I didn't want to get inside, so I walk to the lake and sat there for a while. I couldn't believe I had lost the love of my life because I was stupid enough to spy on her.

" Oh God. Now what am I going to do? I can't live without her. I just can't." I said getting up. I turn around to walk to the castle and she was standing right behind me.

"Ginny. Don't worry I'm not going to bother you, I was about to leave. " I said. Walking past her.

"Please Harry, don't go. I just…"She said but didn't finish what she was saying.

"Look Ginny, I love you with all my heart, and I don't want you to be mad at me for some stupid mistake I made without even thinking. I love you and I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but just tell me." I said with tears in my eyes. She just stood there looking at me.

"Is this what you really want? Do you really want to break up with me for that little mistake, besides because of that mistake we are together now I don't regret spying on you because if I hadn't done it we wouldn't be together right now." I said and look at her for a while and then lowered my head when she didn't answer.

"Fine, if that's how you want to end up things with me. I'm not going to beg you to come back to me, and I apologize for spying on you that night. So good bye and have a nice life." I said. I glance one more time at her and then started walking towards the castle.

A few seconds later I felt her hand touching mine. I stopped and turned to look at her. She gave me a little smile.

"All I wanted was an apology. I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted to break up with you." Ginny said squeezing my hand tighter.

"Then why didn't you say so? I would off apologize in that very moment I told you" I said letting go of her hand and putting it in my head.

"I didn't want to force the apology out of you I wanted you to apologize on your own. Harry I love you and I don't want to loose you over a thing like this." Ginny said with tears in her face.

"I love you too and I don't want to loose you either." I said hugging her and placing a soft kiss in her reddish lips.

"Just so you know I didn't heard what you said when you were on the lake. I was standing in the common room window and I saw you and I just came down to see you." Ginny said.

"I don't care if you listen to my conversations with others. I don't keep any secrets from you and I hope you aren't keeping any from me." I said to her. She just giggle.

"Don't worry the only secret I would keep from you is if I get pregnant before we get married, if we get married." Ginny said putting her hand on my lower back. I smile and put an arm around her.

"Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry" I told her running my hands through her dark red hair.

"I like your new look. You look sexier Miss Weasley." I said mockingly.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter you don't look so bad yourself." Ginny said smiling and she gave me a little kiss on the lips.

The rest of the way was silence, but now and then we kissed. Sometimes I wish I could show her how much I love her. We went into the kitchens and got something to eat. We walked back to the common room. When we got to the common room we saw something we never expected to see. Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch.

"HERMIONE" yelled Ginny. They pulled away and turned red.

"You're back, we saw your note Harry, but when we came back we didn't find you we look all over we even went to the library looking for you" Hermione said still blushing.

"What note?" said Ginny.

"The one I left Hermione and Ron in the café. Explaining the that we had a fight and that you walked out on me in the middle of our date and that I was going back to the castle so they wouldn't worry about me or you." I said not wanting to look at her.

"Oh, anyway we want an explanation Ronald. What the hell were you doing to Hermione?" Ginny said mocking the two of them.

"I wasn't doing anything to her she was doing it to me." He said while standing behind Hermione and hugging her.

"Didn't you hand enough?" I said.

"shut up Harry like you didn't snog my sister when you were at the café?" Ron said.

"How dare you say that about us Ronald, I'm telling mom that you took advantage of poor Hermione." Ginny said and Ron just stood there openmouthed and run towards Ginny and I took out my wand.

"Ron calm down and get away from my girlfriend" I said slowly getting in Ron's way so he could do anything to Ginny. Ginny didn't care that Ron wanted to kill her she was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"Oh please Ron just leave her alone, she's just messing with you" Hermione told him and dragged him up stairs to his room. I lift Ginny and place her in the couch.

"Now Miss Weasley. What am I going to do with you?" I said to Ginny who was looking at me with a devilish smile. She pulled me towards her but I stumble and fell on top of her. We started kissing, I put my hands on her back and flipped over so that she was on top of me. She rested her head in my chest and I just hugged her. We stayed like that for a while until I notice that Ginny had fell asleep in my arms.

**Thanks for waiting. Next chapter its going to be Ron and Hermione's date and you are going to like it. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PinkFairy13 **


	4. Hermione and Ron

-1**Sorry about the run on sentences and the cheesy stuff. The thing is that I' no a very good writer I'm a better reader. So please, forgive my grammar errors. And I wanted to add a Thank you to all of you who read my story. I'm very proud of my work but my grammar is not very good. I want to thank _harryginnyfan 3369 _for her review she was my first reviewer so thank you I hope you like my story, it's going to get better in the next couple of chapters. **

**Ok the last chapter were Ron is supposed to get mad with Ginny because of the make over he doesn't because he is shock with Hermione's and you will find out what happens in this chapter. This is Ron and Hermione's date Beware this is a bit of the M rated stuff. Don't worry I would leave some stuff to your imagination. In this chapter I'm going to change from my POV to Hermione's POV. I might throw in Ron's POV but I don't know for sure.**

Chapter Four

Hermione and Ron's Date 

Author's POV

After the misunderstanding with Harry's cousins the four of them left for the café. When they got to the _"Tarde de Amor" _they went their separate ways. Ginny and Harry enter the room to the right and Hermione and Ron enter the one in the left.

"Well, here we are," Ron said pulling the chair so that Hermione could sit down.

"Thanks" Hermione said.

They stared at each other for a minute and then Ron took her hand.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said a couple of days ago, Can you forgive me?" Ron said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ron, It hurt when you told me those things, I can't just forgive you I need to think about it…." she was about to say something else when Ron kissed her. She pulled back but didn't say anything she was too shocked to say a word.

"Hermione?" Ron said. She just looked at him in disbelief.

"What was that all about?" she said.

"Well, I kissed you." Ron said looking at her.

"Yes, I know that, but why?" Hermione said looking at me with puzzled eyes.

"Because…" Ron started but instead of finishing he turned bright red.

"Because what Ron?" she asked.

"Becauseilikeyou" Ron said very quickly that she didn't understood a word he had said.

"What? I didn't understand what you said" Hermione said looking into Ron's big blue eyes (**A/N: not sure of his eye color**).

"Because I like you" Ron said lowering his eyes.

"You do?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I do, why are you making this a big deal? I do like you but if you don't like me I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymo…." he didn't have a chance to finish because Hermione cut his words with a kiss.

"I do like you Ron I just didn't want you to know about it I thought you didn't like me." She said and Ron just kiss her again. When hey pulled away Ron took Hermione's hands and kissed them.

"Hermione, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron asked shyly.

"Yes, of course I want to be your girlfriend?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Placing his hands around her small waist, he kissed her.

**Hermione's POV**

I can't believe that Ron likes me. I thought he like Lavander Brown. Oh well. After our little kissing scene we went to the able and order our food and drinks. Ron like always was eating like if it was the last time he was going to eat. After we finish our food Ron called for one of the house elves to help him with something.

"Hermione close your eyes and don't peak" Ron said.

"What? Oh please Ron I'm not going to close my eyes" I said.

"Please, I have a little surprise for you" he said giving me a kiss in the cheek.

"Fine" I said in defeat.

"Thank you Herm." Ron said.

I heard some noises but I didn't know what were they because I didn't open my eyes I wasn't going to peak whether I wanted to or not. Anyway then I started to hear a melody.

"Now you can open your eyes" Ron said. When I opened my eyes I could not believe what I saw. It was amazing Ron had manage to bring a boom box and there was a red couch and flowers it seemed like if we were in a garden. It was amazing the elf wasn't here anymore .

"So, do you like it?" Ron asked.

"No I don't like it" I said and Ron look at me with sadness in his eyes. " I love it" I said hugging him.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said taking my hand and pulling me to the other end of the room behind the couch was a table cloth and on top of it there was a dozen of sunflowers and a crystal box with a book inside.

"Oh Ron, they're beautiful. Thank you" I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So does that means you like the book and the sunflowers?" Ron asked.

"Of course I liked them they are my favorite flowers, and the book is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me." I said and gave him a kiss.

Author's POV

They sat in the table cloth for a while Ron was reading to Hermione some of the most romantic poems in the book. When he finished reading the tenth poem he close the book and kissed her. He laid her in the table cloth and he laid himself on top of her. He put his hand in her small waist and she put hers inside Ron's shirt. They kissed like that for a while. Then Ron move his hand down to her hips, then to her thigh, making her giggle. So they pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing it's just that you tickle me when you move your hand from my hip to my thigh" Hermione said.

They started to kiss again but this time she unbutton his shirt.

Hermione's POV

I unbuttoned Ron's shirt and to my surprise I saw that he is very muscular and he has a six pack. Quidditch has done him good, even though I do not approve that barbaric sport. Anyway I unbutton his shirt and then I felt that his hand when from my thigh to my breast, it felt so good that a made a small noise. I took off his shirt and then I flipped over so that I was on top of him. Without knowing I sat on top of his manhood making him moan. I pulled the ribbon that tied my corset together, and the corset fell living my breast expose to his eyes. He put his hands in my back and sat up. As he did this my breast touch with his face and it tickled. He put his hand in my belt and undid it and then he undid my jeans, when he undid my jeans he gasped and stop undoing my jeans.

"What the hell is that?" he said pointing at the tattoo I got.

"A tattoo" I said mocking him. He just stared at me.

"Why would you get one?" Ron said.

"Well, first because I always wanted one, second because I had the perfect chance to get it without my parents knowing about it, and thirdly because I just wanted to end the monotony of my life, besides Ginny got one too" I said kind of lecturing him.

"What my sister got one too? I can not believe this." he said I was starting to get annoyed, I stood up and button up my jeans and my belt I reach for the corset when Ron put his hands on my waist from behind me.

"Sorry Mione I didn't meant to upset you it's just that it's weird to see this things in my family and friends. I never liked them." Ron said and hugged me tighter.

I turned around. I didn't have my blouse on and Ron didn't have his shirt on either.

"look Ron it's no big deal I always wanted a tattoo so there's nothing you can do about it, I can't take it off now so leave it please." I said and gave him a kiss.

We kissed like that for a while and then I reach for his jeans I undid his belt and jeans and they fell to the floor, as I put my hands in his abdomen he finished undoing my belt and jeans, but they didn't fell so he lowered himself and pulled them down. He took off my shoes and then he took off his.

He stood up and lift me and laid me on the couch but I didn't let him laid on top of me so I took him back to the table cloth. He laid me in the table cloth and then he laid on top of me. We kissed for a while and then he started to kiss my neck then he move down to my breasts as he kissed my breasts I moan.

"Ron" I said. He stop kissing my breasts and lift his face.

"Yeah" he answered. I look up.

"I'm not sure about this, can we talk about it, first?" I said not wanting to look at him.

"We love each other what's there to talk about?" he said and I looked at him.

"well, I don't want to get pregnant." I said.

"well, I'm going to use protection. Look Hermione I don't want to rush thing up if you are not ready just tell me." he said.

"No it's not that, it's just that I don't want to get pregnant before I get marry" I said.

"don't worry I promise I'll be careful to use protection." he said and smile.

He then went back to kissing my breasts, he moved down to my belly and kissed it then he move a bit down and kiss me, then move far down to my thighs and kissed them. Then he did it again but this time from thighs to my lips. Ron put his manhood inside y and it hurt so much but at the same time it felt great.

"ah" I moan in pain.

"I'm sorry" Ron said.

As he apologized he started to rock back and forth making his manhood to go further in, making me moan with pain and pleasure. I couldn't take the pain but at the same time I was excited for the pleasure I was feeling while Ron rock himself back and forth inside me. After a while I came into climax and so did Ron after me. That didn't stop there. We rested a bit and then did it again but this time it didn't hurt as much as the first time. This time I enjoyed it more because the pain was gone. He put my legs in his shoulders and his manhood inside me for the third time. This time I was more excited than before so I scratch him without knowing. I wasn't moaning anymore, I was yelling to him now.

"OH RON DON'T STOP" I yelled while scratching his back.

"Hermione stop scratching me, it hurts." Ron told me.

"sorry." I said as he stopped the rocking and just laid on top of me.

I was so tired and so was he. We laid there for a while, then we kissed and cuddle in each others arms. After a while he stood up and help me to stand up. We put back our clothes and sat in the couch. We snog a bit more. We were so comfortable but it was getting very late and it was almost time to go. We were sitting in the couch when Ron stood up and took my hand. We both were standing and he put his hands in my waist an kissed e again, I kissed him back. We pulled away and stared at each other for a moment.

"Let's go back to the castle is getting late" Ron said breaking the silence. As we got out of the room we saw a note on te front of the door.

_Hermione and Ron _

_Ginny and I had a fight don't worry she went back to the castle I'm heading back too. But please don't worry about us. She is just a little upset. Enjoy the rest of your date. _

_Harry_

_P.S. I'll be fine don't need to worry, please don't interrupt your evening for our fight ok_

As we read the letter we got worried. We didn't want to but we did. They had a fight about what. I couldn't believe it they fought but why if they are the perfect couple. We headed to the castle. We hold hands the entire way. When we got to the castle we made our way to the Gryffindor tower we looked for Harry in his room we went to the great hall, the kitchens, the prefect's bathroom, we even look in the library but we couldn't find him so we went back to the common room and saw Ginny starring out the window. We made our way to her.

"Ginny what happened between you……" I didn't finish because she cut me off.

"no time to explain I'll tell you later now I need to go do something" she said running out of the common room.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked looking at the portrait hole.

"Don't know, come on lets go sit I'm tired" I said pulling Ron to the couch.

We sat there for a while. After a few minutes we started to snog again for the billion time and we laid down in the couch I was on top of him. We were touching each other and kissing I had unbutton Ron's shirt and was kissing his chest. I made my way to his nipples and bite them he moan in pain. I just giggle and then kissed his chest again. I kept kissing him and biting him until he bit my lips. It hurt but I liked it. I was about to unbutton his pants when the portrait hole opened.

"HERMIONE" yelled Ginny. We pulled away and turned red.

"You're back, we saw your note Harry, but when we came back we didn't find you we look all over we even went to the library looking for you" I said still blushing.

"What note?" said Ginny.

"The one I left Hermione and Ron in the café. Explaining the that we had a fight and that you walked out on me in the middle of our date and that I was going back to the castle so they wouldn't worry about me or you." Harry said not wanting to look at her.

"Oh, anyway we want an explanation Ronald. What the hell were you doing to Hermione?" Ginny said mocking the two of us.

"I wasn't doing anything to her she was doing it to me." He said while standing behind me and hugging me

"Didn't you hand enough?" Harry said.

"shut up Harry like you didn't snog my sister when you were at the café?" Ron said.

"How dare you say that about us Ronald, I'm telling mom that you took advantage of poor Hermione." Ginny said and Ron just stood there openmouthed and run towards Ginny and Harry took out his wand mocking Ron.

"Ron calm down and get away from my girlfriend" Harry said slowly getting in Ron's way so he couldn't do anything to Ginny. Ginny didn't care that Ron wanted to kill her she was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"Oh please Ron just leave her alone, she's just messing with you" I told him and dragged him up stairs to his room. We left and headed to Ron's dorm where Seamus Finnegan and

Dean Thomas were playing a game of exploding snap. I gave them a glare and they run out of the room leaving the two of us alone. We laid in Ron's bed. I was about to kissed him when I heard Neville come in he was crying. I stop what we were doing and hurried to Neville's side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"well, I fell in love with the wrong girl." Neville said wiping off his tears.

"Oh Neville I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked someone. Who is she?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, she is with another guy and he loves her as much as she loves him" Neville said with sadness. I couldn't stand seeing him like that so I hugged him. Wrong thing to do. I was just comforting him and he kissed me.

"what the hell are you doing?" I asked him pushing him away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He said but by the moment I was going to say something that's when Ron jump on top of Neville and started punching him.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU GIT" Ron yelled at Neville and still punching him.

"Ron stop, he didn't know what he was doing. Please stop, you're going to kill him if you keep punching him like that" I said crying.

"Fine" Ron yelled.

"What the hell were you trying to pull?" I asked looking at Neville.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kissed you." Neville said.

"But Why??" I replied.

"Because I fell in love with you" Neville said. I was trying to calm Ron down, but I froze with his answer.

"since when? I mean how? Why me?" I asked wondering why didn't he say something before.

"Since our third year." he answered.

"I'm sorry Neville but I'm in love with Ron, and well I like you, but just as a friend nothing more. I'm sorry." I said. I took Ron's hand and pulled him to his bed and close the curtains and cast a silencing charm around his bed.

"I never imagine that Neville was in love with you since our third year thank god he didn't say anything before." Ron said.

"I don't want to talk about it. How about if we finish what we started before Neville interrupted us?" I said and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know Hermione I'm very tired. Didn't you had enough?" Ron asked me amazed that I wanted to be with him again.

"Well I guess we could wait until tomorrow night." I said turning bright red.

We cuddle in his bed. We snog for a while and then I rested my head on his chest. After a while I heard him snoring. He had fell asleep, I was about to go when he moved his arm and hugged me I couldn't leave so the only thing left to do was sleep with him. So I rested my head in his chest again and fell asleep.

**A/N #2: well here it is I hope you enjoyed it please read and review and tell me whether you like it or not. I'm up for all critics I'm not picky. Just to remind you my computer is a bit crazy and sometimes it doesn't type very well so that's the reasons I have many typos.**

**PinkFairy13**


	5. Sending Letters

**A/N: Well here is chapter five hope you like it. Thanks to the people who read my story and those who reviewed it thank you so much. thanks to Romantic-Rose for the review and to any of you who have any questions of the fic or if you want to give me your opinion to chance anything or have any suggestions please do so.**

Chapter Five

Sending letters

Author's POV

It was 5:00 am when Ginny woke up. She felt someone breathing right beside her. She opened her eyes and meet Harry's emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Good Morning" Harry told her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good morning yourself" she said giving him a real kiss on the lips.

Harry stood up and lifted Ginny from the couch. He carried her to his room. When they got to his room he placed her in his bed and he laid himself next to her. They closed the curtains of his bed and started to snog. After a little while they heard someone entering the room. They shut up and listened to the conversation.

"I can't believe Hermione spent the night with Ron, last night when Dean and I, were playing exploding snap, she threw us out of our room." Seamus Finnegan said. Harry and Ginny just exchange looks.

"Well that's nothing compare with what Ron did to me. That git punched me; he broke my nose and busted my lip, and gave me two black eyes, just because I gave Hermione a kiss." Neville said and Harry turn to look at Ginny with horror.

"He kissed Hermione??" Ginny whispered to Harry. "How dare he?"

"I don't know, but if Ron punched him I don't think he's going to try and kiss her again." Harry whispered back to her and she giggled.

"I can not believe Ron punched you" Dean said.

"Well is understandable" Harry said opening the curtains of his bed. They turned to look at him and saw that he was sitting down in his bed hugging Ginny.

"Yeah you kissed his girlfriend" Ginny said.

"I know what I did, but that wasn't enough for him to punch me, is it??" Neville asked.

"Of course it is I would off done the same thing if you had kissed Ginny. Well, not the same I would of killed you" Harry said and then gave Ginny a kiss.

"Well, what's done is done. You can't go back in the past and change things, and even if you can the feelings Ron and Hermione have for each other are very strong for you to break them apart." Ginny said.

"You're right. I just can't deal with this right now." Neville said and went into the bathroom.

"As for you two, are you sure Hermione spent the night with Ron, or you just wanted to make Neville feel worse?" Ginny asked Dean and Seamus.

"No, she did spent the night, because she threw us out of the room and we had to spent the night with Lavander and Parvati, not that we didn't like it but it's just their beds are too fluffy for us." Seamus said. Dean and Seamus went out of the room not wanting to know what was about to happen.

"Hmm" Ginny said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked Ginny with a mischievous grin.

"Yup" she replied.

They got up and walk towards Ron's bed. They peak through the curtains and saw that they were still fast asleep. So Harry took his wand out and conjured a bucket filled with cold water. Hermione stir a bit but didn't wake up, so Harry splashed them with the cold water. Good thing it was still September and wasn't cold at all.

"AHHHHHH" Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time. They started laughing so hard that they were crying.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Well, that was because you always get mad because Harry and I fall asleep in the couch or in my bed, and you spent the night with Hermione, you hypocrite" Ginny said still laughing. Hermione stood up and cast a drying spell on Ron and herself.

"That's different" Ron said.

"How is it different??" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Well, because you're my baby sister and Harry is my best friend" Ron said.

"How dare you Ronald? So you can shag with Hermione but I can't with Harry, and just so you know we didn't have sex. We just kissed and we slept in the couch last night but nothing happened. Let's go Harry" Ginny said looking at Ron then at Harry.

"I can't believe her, I'm just trying to protect her pureness and she gets mad" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"You are unbelievable Ron. I can't believe what you just told your sister." Hermione told him.

"Please Hermione don't get mad at me" He said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Ron I'm not mad it's just I feel used" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well because of what you said." Hermione said staring at the floor.

"What?" Ron said.

"Well, that you were trying to protect her pureness. You're trying to protect her pureness, but who was trying to protect mine?" she said staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, look she's only sixteen and she's too young to be having the kind of relationship we have that's all I meant." Ron said.

"Well, we are too young to be having this kind of relationship too, and you aren't complaining about it" Hermione said.

After their talk Hermione decided to let Ron wait before their next romantic encounter. Later that day, Ron and Harry were sitting down in the common room waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey Ron, have you send the letter to the twins?" Harry asked.

"No but we can write them right now, because I don't think Ginny would like it if we talk about your cousins. She's jealous of them you know" Ron said giving me a smile.

"Well, let's do it before Ginny and Hermione get here then." Harry said taking a piece of parchment and a quill out. When they were writing the letter the girls came into the common room.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hermione trying to see to whom they were writing.

"Nothing, just writing" Harry said suspiciously.

"To who are you guys writing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"To the twins" Ron said.

"Why are you writing to Fred and George?" Ginny asked.

"Well, because we want to talk to them.' Harry answered.

"And why do you want to talk to the twins?" Hermione asked.

"Umm" Ron and Harry said trying to think of an excuse but they were blank.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"Well, it's because um my cousins want to meet them." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Here we go again with _YOUR COUSINS_" she said putting an emphasis in the words "your cousins."

"Yes _MY _cousins." Harry replied emphasizing the word "my."

"Why do your cousins want to meet _MY _brothers anyway?" Ginny asked looking rather disgust.

"Because they wanted to meet the owners of the WWW store, and they happened to be _YOUR_ brothers" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Hmmm" its all Ginny said. She walked to the couch and sat there at stare into the flames. Harry walked up to her and sat next to her. Ron and Hermione left for the Owlery.

"Ginny" Harry said. She turned to him but didn't say anything.

"Ginny what's wrong? Why do you care so much if my cousins want to meet your brothers?" Harry said again hugging her. She rested her head in his chest.

"I don't care really." Ginny said.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" she said.

They sat in the couch for a while. They were very comfortable with each other. They fell asleep in each others arms, and didn't notice when Ron and Hermione came back from the Owlery. Ron wanted to wake them up but Hermione didn't let him. She took Ron to his room and gave him a kiss good night.

"Good night Ron." Hermione said and turned to leave but Ron caught her arm.

"Don't you want to stay the night?" He asked.

"Not tonight, I want to rest" she said giving him another kiss.

"OK good night" He said. She left and he went to bed. When he was about to go to bed someone entered the room it was Lavander.

"What are you doing here Seamus is asleep?" Ron said.

"I didn't come to see Seamus I came to see you." she said and gave Ron a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm going out with Hermione." Ron said trying to wipe his mouth.

"Ron I love you, I have since we were in our fourth year, but you never seemed to notice." She said almost crying.

"Listen Lavander, I like you but only as a friend, I'm in love with Hermione and I'm not going to change her for anybody." He said trying not to be rude.

"I will get you Ron, one way or the other you'll be mine" she snap at him she was so mad that Ron turned her down for Hermione. She left and Ron went to Harry's bed he needed to talk to him.

AT THE BURROW

The twins were in their room going through the boxes in their beds when an owl came in with a letter attached to its leg. Fred took the letter from the owl.

"What does it says Fred?" George said.

"Here read it" Fred said and handed the letter to George.

_Fred and George_

_You might be wondering why we are writing you. Well, the reason is because there are some people that want to meet you this Saturday at 3:00 pm at the Three Broomsticks. Please, it is very important. They are very interested in your shop. Send us a response as soon as possible._

_Ron and Harry_

_P. S.: please be sure to dress properly._

The twins were much exited about the news. They didn't know what to do. They did the only thing they could think about; they started to write a response to Harry and Ron. The twins took a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Harry and Ron. They attached the letter to the owl's leg and the owl left. They were so exited that they forgot what they were looking for.

AT HOGWARTS

It was almost midnight when Harry woke up. He notices that they fell asleep in the couch again. He got up and was about to lift Ginny to take her to her room when she woke up.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" Ginny said yawning.

"I was about to take you to your bed so you can sleep comfortably, it's about midnight" Harry said.

"Oh, well you can take me to my room then." she aid giving him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go then" he said and lifted her.

When they got to her room every one of her roommates were sleeping so he went to her bed and placed her in the bed. He gave her a kiss and turned to leave, but she got up and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stay the night with me" she said.

"I can't" Harry said. He couldn't stay because he knew he couldn't handle sleeping with her without making love to her.

"Why not?" She asked looking at his deep emerald green eyes.

"Because is wrong. And I don't know if I can control myself. Ginny I don't want to make a mistake." he said looking into her chocolaty brown eyes.

"A mistake?" she asked.

"Yes, a mistake. Look, I don't want to sleep with you because I know I'm not going to be able to control myself and I would want to make love to you right here and I don't want to" Harry said looking up to the ceiling.

"What's the big deal with making love to me? Don't you love e enough to make love to me?" She asked. He lowered his face to look at her.

"Come on Gin, you know it's not that, I just don't want to rush into things that we might regret later." Harry said.

"I can't believe this you think I would regret making love with you? Why would you think that?" she asked him looking rather furious.

"I don't know I just think we should wait" he said.

"Wait? I've been waiting for you five and a half years" she said almost yelling.

"I know Ginny, and if you already waited al these time please just wait a little more" he said trying not to make her angry.

"How much longer?" she yelled.

"Please don't yell, you are going to wake the other girls. And I don't know how much longer, but it's not going to be too long, I promise." Harry said and gave her a kiss.

"Fine" she said. "But please stay a bit longer."

"OK but just a few more minutes" he said. They sat down in her bed and they kissed for awhile. She rested her head in his shoulder. He just look at her face, he felt peace just by looking at her face. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her so bad but he didn't want to rush into things. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one. He turn to Ginny and he saw that she was fast asleep, so he just laid her in her bed gave her a kiss in the forehead and left.

When he got to his room Ron was waiting for him. He was lying on top of Harry's bed. He was looking at the ceiling and didn't notice that Harry had entered the room.

"What are you doing up this late?" Harry asked making Ron come out of his thoughts.

"I was waiting for you. I need your help." Ron said.

"OK, what's going on?" Harry asked thinking what could be so important on needed his help at this hour in the night.

"The thing is that Lavander, told me that she didn't like Seamus, she told me that she was in love with me and that she would do anything to get me. Harry I don't know what to do? If I tell Hermione this he'll get so mad that she might broke up with me. Help me please." Ron pleaded.

"Well Ron, I'm not sure keeping this from Hermione is such a good idea." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because if you don't tell her and she finds out from another person she is going to be very angry because you didn't tell her first." Harry said and Ron just sighed.

"Guess you're right" Ron said and with that they went to bed. The next day he told Hermione everything that happened last night.

"That bitch" said Hermione.

"Its fine Hermione I told her that I like her but just as a friend and well that I love you" Ron said blushing.

"Oh Ron" she said.

The next couple of days were passing by very smoothly they didn't have much to do. On Friday afternoon the four of them were sitting on the common room, and an owl flew in and placed a letter in Ron's lap.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"From the twins" Ron answered.

"Has anything happen at the burrow or at the shop?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No, everything is fine they are just answering to the letter we sent them a few days ago." Ron said trying to finish reading the letter.

"So, what did the twins say?" Harry asked anxiously waiting for Ron to answer.

"Here read it yourself" Ron said handing Harry the letter.

_Ron and Harry _

_We are very grateful for the information and we are going to be there on time. What does "dress appropriately" mean? We dress appropriately all the time. _P

_Fred and George_

After they read the letter, they went down to the great hall for dinner. They were so pleased with their job. The four of the finish eating and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They talk for a while and then Ginny and Hermione headed to their rooms. The boys stayed a bit longer. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess. As always Ron beat Harry, but he didn't brag about it. After a couple more games of wizard chess they went to bed they needed to rest for tomorrow.

**A/N: sorry for the inconvenience. I been very busy lately and well I haven't had much tie to write. I know I have a lot of grammar errors and I apologize for it, but I'm not used to write stories. I'm good at telling them but not writing them. I'm more of a reader than a writer. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**PinkFairy13.**


	6. The Meeting and the First Letters

**A/N: it's me again. Thanks to all the Readers and Reviewers of my story. I just hope I'm doing a good job. I want to apologize for my errors and my cheesiness I just hope that you like the next couple of chapters because I'm going to be adding some drama to the story hope you enjoy it.**

**IMPORTANT: I need a beta reader… the one I had before it's taking very long to edit the chapters. To find my beta reader I'm going to ask a simple question at the end of this chapter, so if you are interested in reading the story before it's posted just answer the little question. But to answer my question you have to wait until next chapter to have an idea of the answer. So take care and read this chappie. OK Thanks again. Here's chapter six enjoy.**

Chapter Six

The Meeting and The First Letters

Saturday morning the guys got up early. They got showered and went down to eat breakfast. They were eating bacon and eggs when Ginny entered the great with a furious look. She seemed to be angry for some reason. She sat in front of Harry and next to Ron.

"Good Morning, Gin" Harry greeted her.

"Don't even speak to me" Ginny said not wanting to even look at him.

"What did I do now? If this has anything to do with my cousins please tell me before hand so I don't mention them to you" Harry said getting annoyed by her jealousy scenes.

"Well, yes it is about your cousins. I don't like them and it seems to me that you care more about your cousins than me." She said angrily.

"You know what Ginny……Never mind" Harry said furiously. He left the great hall very sad because of Ginny. He loved her so much, but he could not understand why she was being so childish.

Around eleven o'clock Harry was sitting down in the common room waiting for Ron. They were supposed to leave to go to the three broomsticks twenty minutes ago.

_Ron, where in the hell are you_? Harry thought. He got up from the couch he had been sitting down and walked to the window. He observed the castle's surroundings, he was about to returned to the couch when his gaze fell upon the lake in the spot he had been sitting down a few days ago. The place where he and Ginny had made up, after the fight they had in their date. He didn't understood why Ginny had to be so dumb to think that he would put another person before her. He was taken from his thought by Ron's voice. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had entered the common room.

"Ron, I've been waiting for you. We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago" he said without even looking at Ginny.

"Sorry mate, it's just that I was in the library looking for these two, so we could leave" Ron said.

"Oh, can we leave now? I want to go do some stuff before going to the three broomsticks to meet the twins and my cousins" Harry said. When he had said the word cousins Ginny just shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go I want to go shopping. I need some new quills and parchment" Hermione said trying to fade the tension between Harry and Ginny.

They made their way down to Hogsmeade. Their walk to Hogsmeade was very silent. The tension between Harry and Ginny grew bigger and bigger by the second. They didn't talk to each other; they didn't even look at each other. Ron and Hermione were annoyed by their behavior.

"God, I am sick of you guys acting like little kids. You have to do something about this. You never fight and when you do it's about some stupid reason?" Hermione told them.

"It is not a stupid reason." Ginny said not looking at any of them. "And please Hermione, stay out of it."

"It is a stupid reason." Harry said. Ron and Hermione accelerated their step so that Harry and Ginny were alone.

"What??" Ginny yelled. "You think this is stupid??"

"Yes I think so" Harry answered. She looked at him with disbelief. She almost cried because she never thought Harry was so hard headed.

"You know what forget it, I knew this was a bad idea" Ginny replied.

"What was a bad idea??" Harry asked.

"Everything" She told him.

"Care to explain what everything means" He asked her. She stopped walking and looked at him.

"This relationship." She said in a low almost a whisper.

"What??" Harry yelled at her. "Are you seriously saying that we shouldn't be together?"

"Yes, I am very serious." Ginny said and tears began to flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny, please don't cry. I know it's hard for you to understand this, but they are the only family I have left." Harry said wiping away her tears.

"I know that, but I feel left out. Like if you didn't want me to be around you when you are with your cousins." She said.

"Oh Ginny." Harry said. He hugged her. "Do you think that I would leave you out for no reason?"

"No, but…" Ginny started to say but Harry placed a finger in her lips to cut her off.

"Shhh. Don't say anything just try to understand that they are my family and you are my girlfriend. I wouldn't have it any other way" Harry told her. She sighed deeply. He intertwined her hand in his and started to walk towards the three broomsticks.

They did their shopping and headed to the tree broomsticks. At about 2:30 pm the twins arrived at the three broomsticks.

"Hey guys," Fred and George said in unison.

"Wow!! You guy are dress properly for the first time in your lives." Ginny said.

"Well, we have a business meeting today." Fred said.

They sat down in the same table that Harry and the others were sitting. At about 3:00 the door of the Three Broomsticks opened to reveal two young ladies that had a mere resemblance to Harry. The twins' mouth just fell open to the sight. As the two girls got nearer to where they were sited Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron started to giggle.

"Anyta, Alex, over here" Harry said at the girls who were approaching them.

As the girls approached the table, Fred and George grew more anxious.

"Hey guy, how are you? Sorry it took us so long. We were signing the paper work for the flat" Anyta said giving them a sweet smile.

"We are fine thank you very much for your concern" Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm. The twins (Fred and George) caught it and just stare at her as if trying to find the answer to her behavior.

"Anyta, Alex, these gentlemen here are the owners of the WWW." Harry said.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. My name is Alex and this is my twin Anyta." The girl said and they shook hands.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin George Weasley, at your services." Fred said with a serious voice that made Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to laugh.

"What's so funny? Fred's right." George said glaring at them. They stop the laughing and invite the girls to sit down.

"So how'd you two girls know Harry? If we may know?" George asked.

"You haven't told them?" Anyta asked Harry. And to that he just shook his head.

"Harry here is our little cousin." Alex said messing up Harry's hair (like if he needed his hair to be more messed up).

"Really, why didn't you say that in your letter hm?" asked George.

"I don't know it didn't occur to me that you wanted to know that they are my cousins." Harry said.

They talked for a while about the store. They were laughing because of the jokes the twins were telling. They said they good byes at about 6:00 pm because Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had to go back to the castle.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron made their way back to the castle. They went straight to the common room. When they got there the girl made their way to their rooms that were next to each others.

When Hermione got to her room she saw an owl tapping the window. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl. When she finished reading the letter she just stared at it. A few moments later Ginny came into the room.

"Hermione, are you coming to dinner or not?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" replied Hermione.

"Are you coming to dinner or not?" Asked Ginny again.

"Yeah, I just need to change" Hermione said.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that I got a letter from a guy but it doesn't say who this guy is. Here read it" Hermione said.

Hermione handed the letter to Ginny.

_My Dearest Hermione_

_Every time I see you my heart skips a beat. Every time I see you I seem to get lost in your beautiful eyes. Your almond brown eyes captivate my heart every time your gaze meets mine. Those beautiful eyes that when I see them my knees go weak. Eyes that radiate love and peace. Those same eyes that every time they meet mine, I seem to be bewitched into the deepest of all fantasies. You are as beautiful as a rose in the snow that no matter how cold it is you seem to be immune to the cold, and no matter how dark it is you glow with the brightest of all lights. You saying my name are the fairest words on your truest lips._ _Since love is seldom true, but changes his fashion from blue to red and from the brightest red to blue again and is so seldom true._

_Farewell my love_

_Your Dark Prince_

When Ginny finished reading the letter she was in shock.

"Wow! This is so romantic? Who could this dark prince be?" Ginny said looking at Hermione than looking back at the letter.

"I don't know who could possibly send me a letter like this. I'm going out with your brother and everyone knows it." Hermione said taking the letter from Ginny's hands.

"Maybe it's Neville." Ginny said looking at Hermione who was too nervous to talk.

"You think so." Hermione muttered.

"Well, we know he likes you and the only one who could write this neat and beautiful poetry fro Gryffindor" Ginny said looking at her horrified friend.

"I guess you're write but it doesn't have to be from Gryffindor, you know" Hermione answered. "Let's just forget about it. Ok??"

"Sure, no problem. Come one let's go or we are going to miss dinner." Ginny told her.

"Go ahead I' going to put this letter away." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and headed out of the room while Hermione put the letter in her night stand's drawer. A few minutes later Hermione was sitting down in the great Hall eating with her friends and boyfriend.

The next three days went by and Hermione didn't receive any letters, not that she was interested in receiving more or so she thought.

On Wednesday, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions Class. In class Snape deducted 70 points from Gryffindor because Neville messed up the blood replenishing potion.

"Mr. Longbottom, you need to stay after class to clean the mess you caused in this room. Understood." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Neville said to the professor.

After the class ended Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner, they headed to the Gryffindor common room there was Ginny sitting in the able next to the window. Ginny was staring at an envelop that was resting in the middle of the table.

When they reached the table Hermione froze.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her. She turned to look at him.

"Nothing." She answered. Ron hadn't seen that the letter was addressed to her.

"Ginny, how did you get this?" Hermione asked her taking the letter and shoving it in her robe pocket.

"It was here, when I came in." the redhead replied looking at her friend.

"Did you read it?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"What's going on? Who's the letter from?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing is going on. I don't know. I'm tired. I'm going to go to my room. Ginny, will you please come with me?" Hermione said staring at the petite redheaded girl.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said and followed Hermione to the room.

"What's going on with those two? I've never seen the so nervous." Harry said still looking in the girl's dorm direction.

"I don't know mate but I don't think its something good." Ron said. They both sat down in the table and started to play wizard chess.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's dorm room.

"Are you going to open it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny. Why would this guy send me another letter if he knows that I'm going out with your brother?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know the answer Hermione, but what I do know is that if you don't open that letter I'm going to open it for you." Ginny said and took the letter from Hermione and run to the door.

"Hey give it back." Hermione yelled running after Ginny.

"Fine, I'll give you the letter if you let me read it after you finish." Ginny teased.

"Deal, but let me read it first and then you can read it. OK?" Hermione told her. Ginny nodded and handed the letter back to Hermione. Hermione started reading the letter and took a seat in her bed.

When she finished reading the letter she handed it to Ginny.

_My lovely Hermione_

_I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times and you seemed not to notice me. When I see you walking by, it makes me want to cry, for I can not stand him touching you. I for one die every time I see him caressing your blushed cheeks or when he kisses you. Whatever can I do for you to notice me? Even though the souls are hidden from the sun, my heart will always beat for you. Every night while I'm alone in my dark room I only need to think about you and my heart shines. Nothing tastes as sweet as what we ca not have, and for me I do not know if this is true for I have not touch your red lips with my pale ones. I could fall asleep in those golden brown eyes. What hurts the most is being so close to you and not being able to reach out and touch your peachy skin. What I'd give for a kiss from those apple red lips._

_Love you until my death_

_Your Dark Prince_

"Oh my god, Hermione this is so romantic. I don't think anyone has ever done something this romantic in the history of magic." Ginny said to her shocked friend.

"I know, but still I'm going out with your brother. So, I ca not have anything to do with this prince. As good as it sounds I can not allow it." Hermione said. "Right?"

"I don't know Mione it's up to you, but if you choose to do something about this tell Ron. It's just that I don't want either of you two to get hurt." Ginny told her with a calm voice that Hermione just sighed in relief.

A/N: well here it is. I know its short but I'll make it up to you in the next one ok.

IMPORANT: to be my beta reader you have to answer the next question, but don't put the answer in a review send it to my email address and just put Interwined Love in the subject.

Who is Hermione's Dark Prince??

Well, take care I hope you liked this chappie.

PinkFairy13


	7. Encounter with the Dark Prince

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER EXEPT THE BOOKS AND MOVIES I HAVE BOUGHT!!! P

I want to thank all the reviewers and a special thanks to my beta Melissa or also known as HarryGinnyfan

Chapter Seven

Encounter with the Dark Prince

After Hermione received the second letter, Ginny and Hermione started hanging out together more often. They seemed to enjoy each others company and Hermione could talk about girl's stuff with Ginny. Two weeks have passed since the second letter. Ginny and Hermione were being very secretive about what the letters contain. Ron had been bugging Hermione about the letter, but she refused to tell him. Hermione was very annoyed by Ron's behavior, so she started trying to avoid him. She spent most of her in her room, the library or running with Ginny.

Ginny and Harry were sitting down by the lake. He was caressing her cheek when she reached for his lips. He backed up a little to see her close her eyes. She flung her eyes open to see him staring at her with loving eyes. She smile and kissed him lightly in the lips. He kissed her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. They were kissing so passionately, that they didn't notice that they were now lying down and she was on top of him. He pulled back and with a single movement change their position so that he was lying down on top of her. They were kissing and caressing each other. They pulled back when they heard people giggling. There were a couple of girls from one of Harry's fan clubs. Harry turned his head to see them and they just giggle, this made Ginny angry. When they saw that Ginny was getting mad because of their presence they left still giggling.

"Argh, I hate them. Every time I passed them, they just glare and start talking about how you could go out with me when there are many other girls prettier than me." Ginny told him sitting up and straightening her shirt.

"Come on Gin. I know there are many other pretty girls in the school, but to me you are the most beautiful, caring, hot tempered, enchanting, redheaded young lady I've ever met and the only one I love." Harry said and gave her a kiss in the lips. She just giggled and kissed him back.

"Come on, let's go it's getting late and I have a class after lunch." Harry said to Ginny, who just smile and took his hand in hers.

As Harry and Ginny went back to the Great Hall for lunch they met up with Hermione and Ron, and as always they were bickering.

"Please Ron it was nothing important." Hermione said.

"If it was nothing important why don't you tell me what it was?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Because I do not think it's appropriate to be snitching in your girlfriend's business. That's why." Hermione said in a defiant tone that meant 'if you ask one more time I am going to hex you Ronald' which was not a good thing.

"What's going on with you two?" Ginny asked when they arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron here wants to know what the letter said!" Hermione said giving Ginny a look that said 'please help me out.'

"Why would you want to know what the letter says Ron? It's none of your business, and you can not be nosing around Hermione's or for a matter any other people's things." Ginny said glaring at Ron, who just took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione mouthed a Thank you to Ginny. They began to eat, a few seconds later they heard screams which came from the Slytherin table. It was Pansy Parkinson screaming to Theodore Nott.

"How dare you! If you want to shag someone go look for a prostitute in a bar. I AM NOT A WHORE. And keep your hands off of me." Pansy was yelling to Theodore Nott.

"Calm down Pansy. It isn't the first time someone shags you." Theodore was saying when Draco punching him right in the nose. The Great Hall went silent as Draco spoke.

"Look Nott, whether it's the first, second or the hundredth time it happens it's her business, and you are still going to respect her. She is a lady and if she wants to have sex with all the guys in Slytherin, or in Hogwarts for that matter, it's her own business and only hers, so stop bothering her ok? Or do I have to say it again?" Draco said waiting for Theodore Nott to make a move, so he could punch him again. Theodore didn't say anything; he stood up and headed to the hospital wing. The entire Great Hall was quiet, everybody was staring at Draco. He looked around the Great Hall and saw that every single person in it was looking at him in disbelief, like if it was all a dream and the incident right now didn't happened. He saw a pair of almond brown eyes watching him in disbelief; he just smile to the owner of those beautiful eyes. He stood up and made his way to the Great Hall doors. He was about to leave when…

"Hey Draco wait up" Blaise Zabini said to his friend. Draco and Blaise went out of the Great Hall and started heading towards the dungeons.

"Draco! Stop walking." Blaise uttered. Draco stopped walking.

"What do you want Blaise? I have to go." Draco said trying to evade his friend.

"Come on Draco. You know exactly what I want." Blaise replied looking his friend in the eye as if asking a silent 'Why?'

"Look Blaise, Pansy might be annoying but she is one of the only two friends I have. I was not going to let Nott insult her like that, besides you would have done the same thing. I saw what you were about to do when I told off the guy." Draco told Blaise.

"Yeah, well, but don't tell anybody." Blaise replied looking embarrassed.

"Sure." Draco said. They walk back to their common room in silence. Draco was thinking in the events that just happened. While Draco went to his room, Blaise stayed in the common room.

Draco took a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing. About an hour later he headed to the Owlery. He took Jupiter and sent him with a letter tied with a green silk ribbon. He went back to his common room where he found Pansy and Blaise waiting for him.

"So who is she?" Pansy asked Draco.

He looked at his two friends and then said "Who is who?"

"You know what we are talking about. Don't you try to deny it. We know perfectly that you fancy a girl because the way your acting. So spill." Pansy said looking at him with a strange glint in her eyes somewhat like sadness.

"Fine, but not here someone may hear us." Draco said looking around to see if someone was there.

"OK." Blaise and Pansy said in unison. They made their way up to the library. When they finally got there Draco directed them to the furthest table in the book-filled room.

"OK. So who is she?" Pansy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco Replied.

"Because we are your friends." Pansy said.

"And because the entire house is saying that, you and I are a couple." Blaise said to his friend.

"You have got to be kidding me. You and me, gay. Come they have to give me more credit than that." Draco said. "For god's sake I'm Draco Malfoy Slytherin's sex god. Why would they say I'm gay?" he finished.

"Don't know but you have to do something about it." Draco said.

"Excuse me, but you haven't answered my question. Who is she?" Pansy asked again.

"Fine, I'm not telling you her name all I can say is that she is a 7th year Gryffindor and that she is the most beautiful woman I have seen in my entire life; and I'm in love with her since our third year." Draco said with nostalgia.

"Why haven't you told her?" Pansy asked.

"Why? Because she is a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Besides, she would never take me even if she was in love with me. Our differences are endless and her friends would never let her be with me." Draco told his friends.

"Well, I say you go for it" Blaise said. "If she says no well at least you know that you told her your feelings towards her, but if you don't you'll live in the "what could have been" stage."

"I don't know Blaise what if she thinks I'm just messing with her like I did with all those other girls." Draco said.

"Look in order to gain something you want you might need to risk things you have and you may end up losing everything, but isn't it worth it?" Pansy told him and then turned around and left.

"You know she's right man, and if you don't hurry up Weasley might even proposed to her and if that is the case you are doomed." Blaise told his friend.

"I guess you're right. Wait how did you…" Draco asked.

"Come on give me a little credit we know each other since we were little our parents might have ended their friendship because of You Know Who, but you and me are still friends and I know you very well, besides you keep staring at her every time we are in potions and in DADA. So it wasn't really hard to deduce it." Blaise said with a grin that could match Draco's.

"Do you think anyone else has notice this?" Draco asked.

"No I don't think anyone other than me has seen this they are either too busy paying attention to the professors or too thick headed to notice it." Blaise finished.

"Look, don't tell anybody about this. I got to go. I have things to do." Draco said walking out of the library.

After Draco left the library he headed down to the Slytherin common room and then to his room he took out some black robes and a green mask he had bought during the summer. It was an antique mask somewhat like the phantom of the opera mask but this one covers both eyes and part of his mouth. Anyway, he took the robes and headed out of his dorm.

Hermione was heading down to her favorite place to read, under a tree in the shores of the dark lake, when the same owl that delivered the Dark Prince's letter perched in her shoulder and extended its leg for her to take the little piece of parchment that was tied with a green silky ribbon. She took the letter and patted the owl. She continued her walk to her spot and sat under the tree's shadow.

"Hmm." She sighed. She opened the letter and started reading.

_My Wonderful Hermione _

_Looking into your eyes I find safety and delight; therefore the admiration I feel for you grows each day. Please let me tell you all I feel for you in person. I would love to see those almond brown eyes from a better angle. That is if you let me._

_I wish upon you to meet me down by the lake at 8:00 pm tonight for thy heart I wish to captivate with my humble whispers of love for you. I beg of you to do so._

_Farwell my love_

_Yours truly,_

_The Dark Prince _

Hermione reread the letter twice before putting it inside her schoolbag. She took a book out of her bag and opened it to a page that had the corner folded. She was reading her favorite muggle book. Romeo & Juliet. She loved Shakespeare's plays. She owned most of them. Her parents had given her one book each time she got a good grade in school.

She couldn't concentrate so she closed the book and put it back in her bag. She lay back on the trunk of the tree and closed her brown eyes. In minutes she dozed off to sleep. She woke up an hour later, startled by the sound of the giant squid. She checked her watch and saw that it was 6:30pm and headed up to the castle.

She entered the great hall and the first thing she saw was Ron fussing all over her.

"Where have you been? We looked all over the castle for you." Ron said.

"Sorry, I went for a walk and I fell asleep under a tree when I sat down to read." Hermione replied.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were headed? At least why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to look at him in disbelief

"Wrong thing to say mate." Harry said. "But are you ok 'mione?"

"Yes Harry, and for your information Ronald I might be your girlfriend, but you do not own me I don't have to give you explanations of where or why I went somewhere unless it concerns you. It's that it or do you have anything else to say?" she asked but no one said anything. "Good, now if you excuse me I need to talk to Ginny in private."

"Ok. Well let's go to the library, I was heading that way anyways." Ginny commented.

Ginny and Hermione headed to the library. Once they where out of Ron and Harry's sight Hermione took out the letter and Ginny understood.

"When did you receive it?" Ginny asked while reading the letter.

"Just before I came back to the castle." Hermione replied.

"Are you going?" the red-headed ask.

"I don't know. I want to know who the dark prince is, but at the same time I don't want to lie to Ron." Hermione said in a low tone.

"Well, I love my brother dearly, but if you want to go I'll keep your secret. Don't worry about Ron; he has to understand that you were curious to know who sent you the letters. Besides I'm dying to know who this mysterious poet of yours is." Ginny said while hugging Hermione.

"I guess you are right. I'll go see him tonight" Hermione finished.

That night Hermione went to the lake to meet her Dark Prince. She reached the lake five minutes before eight and he was already there. He was dressed in black robes, and ad the hood on, but what got her attention was the emerald green mask he was wearing. The mask covered up his eyes and a part of his mouth (kind of like the phantom of the opera's mask).

When the Dark Prince turned around he saw Hermione coming. He could not believe his eyes. Hermione had come, she'd come even though her boyfriend is a jealous prat.

Hermione approached the boy in the black lake's shore she was nervous as hell, because she did not know what to expect fro her Dark Prince. She wasn't even sure why she'd agreed too come, but Ginny had convinced her to do so. The reason being that they both wanted to know who the Dark Prince was, not that it really matter. It was just to satisfy their curiosity. There's nothing wrong with that, Right?

"I thought you weren't going to come" the Dark Prince said.

"Me too." Hermione said. "I'm not really sure why I'm here I have a boyfriend and I feel bad about lying to him"

"Well, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." He replied.

"Then. Why all this secrecy? Why not tell me without the pseudonym and the mask?" Hermione said raising her voice a bit.

"Because, if I had done it like that you wouldn't have given me the time to tell you about my feelings for you. Not that it really matters now that you have a boyfriend, but I needed to get it out of my system. To get it out in the open, to tell you the woman I love that…I love you and that there's nobody else like you" the Dark Prince said.

"Do you really think you love me?" she paused. "Don't get me wrong I'm flattered, but I don't think you love me."

"Believe me, I do love you." The Prince said.

"You don't even know me… I don't even know you. How do I know you're not playing a prank on me?"

"I'm not playing any pranks, and I do know you. You are the smartest witch of our age, and you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are kind hearted woman and that's why I love you." The Prince said. Hermione just stood there mouth hanging open, because nobody had ever said those things to her before not even Viktor, or Ron or that matter.

To be continued...

A/N: sorry i know it's been a while! but i promise i'll update chapter 8 soon!!! enjoy!!!


End file.
